Tucker's Torments
by Goldenglows
Summary: La neige de South Park n'est pas aussi froide que le regard de Craig Tucker. Creek/Crenny ...
1. Introduction

**Salut salut. Ma première histoire sur South Park, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. C'est du yaoi, avec Craig, Tweek, et Kenny comme personnages principaux. Le langage peut parfois être un peu cru mais ça passe large. Je sais pas encore si yaura du lemon, ça dépent de la tournure des évènements (:**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

Introduction

Cette ville du Colorado était connue pour ses innombrables chutes de neige et ses nuits glaciales. Ce matin là était semblable aux précédents, le verglas s'étalant sur tous les trottoirs et le ciel s'alourdissant, comme à son habitude, de nuages épais et gris. A la buée blanche que formait la respiration des habitants s'ajoutait une fumée grise et plus opaque, celle de la cigarette de Tucker. Craig Tucker.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis son enfance, il était resté aussi indifférent, désintéressé, apathique, du moins en apparences. Au fond, il ressentait un certain mépris, presque de la haine envers le contexte dont il faisait parti. A vrai dire les deux seules choses qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans une phase de gothique extrême étaient la série Red Racer (à laquelle il vouait une adoration sans limite) et son cochon d'inde Stripe.

Stripe était toujours en vie après plus de six ans à ses côtés et Craig était absolument persuadé qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Il distribuait volontiers des beignes à qui osait dire le contraire.

Il tira une énième latte et laissa ses pensées dériver. Un autre qui par contre mourrait tout le temps, c'était cet enfoiré de McCormick, du moins ce con là l'affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre. Craig pouffa de rire en repensant à l'air assuré de Kenneth et à ses yeux bleus sombres qui le fixaient d'un air sérieux quand il lui avait dit qu'il était un immortel maudit. Il avait une relation très spéciale avec Kenny. Ce n'était pas vraiment un pote, mais un peu quand même, et ils étaient toujours en compétitions. Ils se haïssaient et pourtant chacun appréciait la compagnie de l'autre. Craig savait qu'ils étaient semblables sur beaucoup de points. Il savait qu'ils auraient pu être de vrais amis. Mais il n'était pas du genre à avoir de vrais amis.

A vrai dire, la seule personne dans sa vie ayant obtenu ce rang prestigieux était Tweek Tweak. C'était un parano qui idolâtrait le café et ne dormait presque jamais, il tremblait en permanence et était victime de tics nerveux. Il était aussi, avant, victime des grosses brutes sauvages et profondément débiles qui arpentent les collèges : il se faisait souvent tabasser, et presque chaque fois sans raison. Il était trop différent des autres pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, les gens n'arrivaient pas à le situer dans un style ou une case et ça les énervait. Tweek acceptait le tout sans broncher, la pression d'une éventuelle riposte était trop forte. Alors il dormait de moins en moins, tremblait de plus en plus, et se noyait dans le café.

Tucker s'était pris d'affection pour le blond aux grands yeux bruns dorés. Au même titre que son cochon d'Inde, il ressentait le besoin de protéger son Tweeker, qui était aussi fragile et tremblant que son animal poilu.

Un jour que Craig entrait dans le hall du collège, en classe de 3ème, il avait vu Tweek près de son casier reculant devant trois mecs bien plus grands qui lui. Il savait bien que Tweek se faisait frapper, ce dernier faisait parti de son groupe de «potes», avec Clyde Donovan et Token Black, depuis la primaire. Et il eut fallut être le dernier des abrutis pour ne pas voir les nombreuses traces de coups sillonnant son visage. Craig n'était pas le dernier des abrutis, loin de là, et il a longtemps cru que les parents du blond étaient à l'origine du mal. Mais si les parents de Tweek étaient quant à eux des abrutis, ils n'étaient pas méchants. Le brun n'a jamais cherché plus loin que ça, se disant qu'au final il s'en foutait. Et c'était vrai, il s'en foutait. Sa réputation de mec détaché était alors complètement fondée.

Mais quand il a vu ces trois fils de pute s'en prendre à un mec aussi fragile que Tweek (fragile sur le plan mental comme sur le plan physique), il a oublié ses principes. Il s'est calmement dirigé vers les casiers. Il s'est placé à côté de Tweek, les poings serrés, se mordant la lèvre. Une lueur de prédateur dans les yeux. Le plus grand des trois agresseurs a fait un pas vers lui, lui a lancé un «qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tucker ?» assez violent. Craig a lui aussi fait un pas. Craig lui a foutu une châtaigne. Son adversaire a reculé de trois pas, ses deux acolytes se sont précipités sur Craig, et le prof de Sport a débarqué en grommelant des insultes pour séparer les adolescents.

Craig s'est alors retourné pour regarder Tweek, ce dernier avait eu le temps de prendre deux ou trois coups dans le visage, et sa lèvre fendue déversait un flot incalculable de sang. Craig s'est dégagé de l'emprise du professeur pour lancer son fameux doigt d'honneur aux trois couillons qui se faisaient emmener par le principal.

Il lança un sourire amusé à la victime de tout ça, comme s'il prenait l'incident totalement à la légère, et Tweek n'en fit que redoubler de tremblements.


	2. Chapter 1 - Pépites d'or

Tucker's Torments

 **Le premier chapitre les gars ~**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Quand sa cigarette fut entièrement consumée, il la lâcha nonchalamment dans la neige et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus de sa démarche lente. Son bonnet péruvien était désormais recouvert de flocon et il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat pour les réchauffer. Il arrivait toujours en avance le matin pour avoir le temps de fumer une clope, à l'inverse de Clyde, qui arrivait toujours pile à l'heure. Token ne prenait pas le bus, ses parents riches lui avaient carrément payés un chauffeur. Tweek, lui, était toujours en retard.

Le blond ne dormait qu'à peine deux heures par nuit, et quand il s'endormait c'était aux alentours de 6h du matin. Ainsi, il se réveillait au mieux vers 7h30, l'heure de départ du bus, et il vivait un énorme stress tous les matins. Une fois il avait tellement couru dans tous les sens qu'il a fait un malaise en arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, Craig avait dû le traîner dans la neige en le tirant par les bras pour le ramener chez lui. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas le porter. Il avait sa fierté, merde.

Le brun se remémora le souvenir en souriant, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du paysage montagneux qui s'étendait devant lui. Ainsi il ne vit pas la silhouette mince qui s'approchait de lui en courant, agitant les bras. Tweek lui rentra dedans. Sous le choc aussi violent qu'inattendu, Craig perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, s'asseyant dans la neige. Il soupira, en proie à une extrême lassitude. Le blond, quand à lui, se releva d'un coup et fixa son ami en lui hurlant :

«- Ce sont les gnomes voleurs de slips ! Ils me volent mes sliiips ! Les gnomes... Voleurs ! VOLEURS ! Les gno...»

Craig fit claquer sa langue avec un agacement non dissimulé, ce qui eu l'effet immédiat de faire taire Tweek. Le blond se mit à trembler, il ne supportait pas d'énerver Craig, surtout qu'en général ce dernier était patient avec lui.

Le péruvien se radoucit en voyant la panique de son ami, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre au sujet des gnomes, il avait eu cette conversation des centaines de fois avec Tweek et si au début ça le faisait rire, maintenant il s'en lassait. A la place, il saisit le poignet du blond et le tira vers lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir dans la neige avec lui. Tweek le regarda avec ses grands yeux, toujours aussi dorés, teintés d'un mélange d'incompréhension et de soulagement.

Craig, attendri, l'attira un peu plus vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le blond blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait le café chaud, comme à son habitude, et Tucker se surprit à se délecter de cette odeur plus que rassurante, meilleure que celle du verglas d'un matin de novembre à South Park.

«- Vous dîtes si je vous gêne, les gars.

Craig sursauta violemment, et repoussa brusquement Tweek dans la neige. Il ne pensait pas que cet enculé arriverait si tôt. Il rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clyde, apparemment ravi d'avoir ainsi ébranlé le péruvien, d'habitude si stoïque.

\- God Damn, Tucker qui rougit. Je dois être l'un des premiers sur toute la terre entière à avoir vu ça. Je peeeense (il rejeta la tête en arrière) que vous cachez des choses, tous les deux.»

Il se retourna vers la route, en proie à un incontrôlable fou rire. Clyde n'était pas du genre très intelligent. Il disait souvent des choses quand il ne fallait justement pas les dire.

Tweek se releva, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Craig dans l'espoir d'une explication au fait qu'il l'ait fait tomber une deuxième fois dans la neige. Il était très innocent et n'avait pas capté les sous-entendus pourtant pas terriblement subtils de Clyde. Mais le brun, remettant son bonnet, fuyait son regard. Tweek ne comprenait pas. Et quand Tweek ne comprenait pas, il réagissait souvent de manière démesurée.

De lourdes larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux bruns dorés, accentuant la brillance de ceux-ci et les faisant ressembler à deux grandes et sublimes pépites d'or. Craig, qui jusque là fixait ses pieds (leur trouvant subitement un intérêt fou), releva la tête vers le blond en entendant les sanglots étouffés de ce dernier. Un coup d'œil furtif en sa direction lui permit de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de l'incident du point de vue Tweekien.

Un élan de tendresse (nous sommes en droit de nous demander ce qu'il vient foutre dans le cœur de l'inébranlable Tucker) le fit s'avancer vers Tweek, et il voulut le prendre encore une fois dans ses bras, se disant que bordel on s'en branle de ce qu'en pense ce connard de Clyde.

Le caféinomane regarda son ami, continuant de pleurer en imaginant qu'il allait le frapper. Craig s'arrêta. Ses yeux noirs plongés dans les deux pépites d'or, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi brillantes, il en était presque choqué et se laissa plonger dedans, ne pouvant s'en défaire. Il fixait Tweek comme s'il allait le bouffer.

Le bus arriva à cet instant, sortant le péruvien de sa léthargie. Il avait la tête qui tournait, il voyait entièrement flou, et il titubait encore en cherchant une place au fond du véhicule. Tweek, lui, n'en menait clairement pas large. Il pleurait de plus belle, persuadé que son ami le détestait. Pour lui c'était plus qu'un drame. Lui, il l'aimait, Craig.

Il le considérait comme son grand frère, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que quelques mois de moins que lui. Tweek est fils unique, et ses parents sont complètements cons, même lui s'en est rendu compte. Il n'a jamais eu personne pour le protéger du monde extérieur, pour lequel il n'était pas formé.

Il s'est défoncé à la caféine, devenant de plus en plus parano et de plus en plus fou, ce qui augmentait les critiques et de plus en plus les agressions physiques. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il ne serait pas sorti sans de l'aide, et cette aide est miraculeusement arrivée, le jour où il s'est fait tabassé par les trois de la bande de Colin. Après l'avoir défendu et être passé chez le proviseur (auquel il a sûrement fait un joli doigt), Craig est revenu vers les casiers, où était assis un petit Tweek tremblant et ruisselant de larmes. Il l'avait relevé et lui avait chuchoté que plus jamais personne ne le touchera, ou il botterait le cul de ce fil de catin. Et il l'a embrassé sur le front en lui tenant la tête.

Depuis ce jour Tweek ne lâchait plus Craig, et réciproquement. Craig était devenu un exemple pour lui, un modèle à suivre, mais aussi un bouclier contre le monde dans lequel il se sentait si vulnérable. Plusieurs fois il s'était fait agressé, plusieurs fois Craig l'a protégé, se prenant parfois de violents coups au passage. Parfois Tweek se sentait coupable, que c'était de sa faute si son «grand frère» avait mal. Mais celui-ci lui répétait, dans ces moments de doute, que ce mal physique n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il aurait à se morfondre dans sa solitude s'il n'avait pas Tweek.

Tweek pleurait donc à chaudes larmes en se persuadant qu'il avait perdu son grand frère, et se dirigea mécaniquement vers le fond du bus. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le péruvien, et fit mine de se retourner pour chercher une place ailleurs quand le brun le tira sans ménagement par le bras pour l'asseoir à côté de lui.

Craig était toujours rouge pivoine, il avait toujours la tête qui tourne, il était toujours aussi déboussolé quant à sa précédente perte de contrôle face aux pupilles de son ami. Tweek, lui, hoqueta et renifla bruyamment en séchant ses larmes.

Il observa le visage de Tucker et se rendit compte, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion intense, que son grand frère n'allait pas bien. Loin de se douter qu'il était la cause du trouble de Craig, il avança timidement son buste vers lui, guettant une réaction. Voyant qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien Tweek le prit dans ses bras frêles et le serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait, enfouissant encore une fois sa tête dans le creux du coup du péruvien, profitant de son odeur de clope et de pizza.

Celui-ci prit quelques secondes avant de réagir, et serra lui aussi le blond dans ses bras, mais plus délicatement, de peur de lui écraser les côtes, il paraissait si faible. Il posa sa tête sur les cheveux dorés et ferma les yeux, les deux se laissant bercer par le ronronnement du bus et par la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

 **Je suis profondément navrée que ce soit aussi flan, c'était pas prévu à la base. Le but de ce chapitre était de définir la relation entre Craig et Tweek, en montrant que Tweek voyait plus son ami comme un grand frère, et Craig n'était pas de cet avis. Les prochains chapitre seront moins centrés sur les sentiments. Normalement. Je promet rien.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Doigts d'honneur

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 2

* * *

Le bus s'arrêta dans un crissement de freins. Craig sortit de sa torpeur et s'éloigna hâtivement de Tweek, enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête pour cacher sa gêne. Il sortit du bus sous les moqueries puériles de Clyde qui avait suivi toute la scène, et se rendit vers son casier en tirant un blond tremblant par l'avant-bras, toujours fidèle à sa légendaire délicatesse. Tweek le suivait en souriant comme un con, nullement gêné par la brusquerie du péruvien. Craig s'arrêta à son casier et l'ouvrit pour choper son livre de Physiques, et son regard s'arrêta sur un bout de papier blanc qui semblait provenir d'un bloc note : seul Kenny s'emmerdait à faire ce genre de truc. Il souria et lut le papier :

 _«Hey Tucker._

 _Vien sur le parking aprèt tes 2 heures de cole, jé un truc à te montré._

 _K.»_

L'écriture dégueulasse et les fautes d'orthographe confirmaient l'identité du messager. Tucker savait que Kenny ne pouvait lui montrer que deux choses : un nouvelle gonzesse ou du shit. En ce moment encore plus que d'habitude Mccormick était en période de desh, et il était fort peu probable qu'il est réussit à se procurer de la drogue. Le blond aux yeux bleus avait donc sûrement encore tapé dans une des nombreuses pétasses du lycée.

Craig se demanda laquelle. Bébé ? Impossible, Bébé était en couple avec lui. Oh bordel de merde. Comment pouvait-on oublier qu'on est en couple ? Ça devait faire deux semaines et il ne l'a croisé que.. trois fois ?

Ouep, et la blonde était devenu horriblement chiante depuis la primaire, toujours à exposer ses valeurs universelles de hippie défenseuse des animaux, car elle avait fini par prendre exemple sur sa meilleure amie Wendy. C'est limite si elle ne récitait pas les droits de l'homme quand on lui piquait une frite à la cantine.

Elle avait demandé à Craig de sortir avec elle à la soirée d'Annie, et le péruvien était tellement torché qu'il a accepté. Et comme il se fout royalement d'à peu près tout, il n'a pas rompu depuis.

Il se rendit compte que Tweek lui tirait la manche depuis un moment déjà. Il sortit de ses pensées et observa à nouveau les magnifiques yeux de son ami.

«- Que.. GAH. C'est quoi qu'il y a écr... écrit ?

\- Rien. Ce fils de pute de Kenny qui veut me prouver qu'il est le plus sexy de nous deux.

\- Je. Je trouve pas qu'il est le plus sexy de vous deux», répondit Tweek.

Craig eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. De une, le blond avait dit ça sans bégayer, de deux merde pourquoi il avait dit ça, et de trois, Kenny étant qualifiable de dieu vivant, c'était un putain de compliment. Et ce compliment, venant de... Tweek ?

Ce dernier fit comme de rien n'était et tira son «grand frère» par la manche pour qu'il l'accompagne en cours.

Ce cours de physiques était chiant à en crever. Craig avait, dans le coup, oublié de prendre son livre, et il balançait des boulettes de papier sur tout le monde depuis le fond de la salle. La prof s'en rendit compte et lui gueula dessus sans retenu. Pas impressionné pour autant, le brun lui fit un doigt. Et finit, comme d'habitude, chez le conseiller.

Marchant dans les couloirs sans faire attention au chemin pris (il pouvait y aller les yeux fermés), il tomba nez à nez avec Bébé. Mademoiselle se rendait apparemment en salle des profs pour une réunion, et elle portait une pile de feuilles grosse comme sa tête. Elle expliqua tout ça à son copain en papillonnant des yeux. Craig trouvait ça ridicule, et conserva son air blasé. Bébé s'approcha de lui, apparemment dans l'espoir de l'embrasser, et le brun haussa un sourcil. Il la repoussa violemment, comme il l'avait fait avec Tweek dans la neige.

Lorsqu'elle fut par terre à le regarder de ses yeux bruns emplis de colère et ses feuilles éparpillées autour d'elle, il lâcha avec une froideur non dissimulée et en serrant les dents :

«- J'suis désolé chérie, mais va bien te faire mettre.», et il s'en alla en lui faisant un doigt.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il entra et s'assit. Julien Toner le salua. Le conseiller du lycée de South Park était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui avait les tempes grisonnantes et des lunettes rectangles. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu très pâle qui témoignaient de sa bonté naturelle. Il était le meilleur conseiller de la Terre, et il faisait parti des rares personnes appréciées par Craig.

Toner adorait lui aussi le péruvien et cherchait vraiment à le comprendre, à l'aider. Il fit donc un grand sourire au brun qui entrait pourtant dans son bureau sans le moindre signe de politesse.

«- Bonjour Craig.

\- Bonjour.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?

\- Un doigt à la prof de physiques.

\- C'est ça qui te met dans une telle colère ? D'habitude perturber Mme Gambie te fais sourire.

\- C'est pas ça.., il hésitait à lui parler de Bébé, c'est... une fille.

\- Problème de cœur Craig ? Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu n'en a pas besoin.

\- Nan, nan. Je l'aime pas. J'ai accepté de sortir avec elle ya deux semaines, parce que j'étais déchiré à la fête d'Annie. Je viens de la croiser dans le couloir, elle a voulu m'embrasser, et je lui ait dit d'aller se faire mettre, dit-il d'un ton monotone.

\- Je vois. Désolé de te forcer la main, mais... tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre problème ?

\- ….Ce matin..., Craig devint rouge pivoine sous le regard surpris du conseiller, ...je.. ce matin.. heu. ...Tweek, tw. il, j'ai.. ses yeux comme de l'o.. de l'or.», il bafouilla, baissa la tête, tira sur son bonnet pour se cacher.

Toner plissa les yeux. Il connaissait Tweek, il le voyait depuis longtemps pour ses problèmes de paranoïa, et il connaissait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Craig. Cependant, jamais le péruvien ne lui avait parlé du blond.

Un long silence horriblement gênant s'écoula, jusqu'à ce que le conseiller ose prendre la parole. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il trancherait en fonction des événements qui suivraient.

«- Je crois que tu aimes Tweek plus que comme un ami, Craig.» lâcha-t-il, guettant la réaction du brun.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Tucker releva brusquement la tête, sous le choc de la bombe qu'avait envoyé le vieil homme. Ce dernier observa les yeux du brun perdus dans le vide, sa bouche entrouverte, ses mains crispées, juste avant que son visage se ferme, qu'il retrouve son habituelle expression glaciale, que ses yeux le fixent comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et lui trancher la carotide avec les dents. Craig se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Sans faire l'effort de la ramasser, il balança son plus beau doigt d'honneur à Toner et sortit en claquant la porte.

Le conseiller pris des notes.

Toute la journée qui suivit, Craig ne quitta pas Tweek d'une semelle, encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible. Il ne voulait pas être distant avec lui à cause de la connerie qu'avait sorti le conseiller, Tweek n'y était pour rien et même si Craig adorait ses yeux brillants de larmes, il voulait quand même le bien du blond.

Il eut deux heures de colle à la fin de journée, comme Mccormick l'avait prédit. La première de la part de la prof de physique et la seconde pour avoir écrasé son assiette d'épinards sur la tête de Kyle, qui avait osé dire que Red Racer était une série pour les tapettes.

Durant ces deux heures il eut tout le temps de réfléchir, les exercices de maths imposés n'étant pas jugés assez intéressants pour le distraire. Tucker n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter au sexe, à la couleur de cheveux ou au prénom d'une personne pour déterminer s'il l'aimait ou pas. Il ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était hétéro, bi ou gay. Il s'en foutait.

Il était déjà tombé amoureux de deux personnes par le passé : Sally Turner, la fille sublime ayant été dans sa classe chaque année depuis le CP, et Kenny. Sally et Craig sont sortis ensemble pendant deux ans, puis elle l'a quitté, le jugeant trop apathique. Il n'eût pas de mal à s'en remettre, il ne l'aimait plus depuis longtemps.

Il a aimé Kenny pendant toute l'année de 5ème, l'année où ils ont faillis devenir de vrais amis. A vrai dire, peut être qu'ils auraient pu être amis s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Ses yeux bleus le rendaient fou, il y pensait tout le temps. Craig a toujours été sensible à la beauté d'un regard.

Il n'a jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit à Kenny, se disant que le blond aimait de toute façon beaucoup trop les boobs pour se permettre de sortir avec un mec. Craig n'en était pas triste, il se disait juste que Mccormick ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait en ne l'aimant pas.

Beaucoup, beaucoup de filles et deux ou trois mecs l'ont dragués pendant le collège et ce début d'année de seconde. Il faut dire que depuis ses 12 ans, il est devenu vraiment beau, même lui le reconnaissait. Il avait pris de précieux centimètres et surplombait d'une tête la plupart des gens de South park. Il était relativement mince et ses joues étaient creusées par les tonnes de paquets de cigarette qu'il fumait, il avait des bras légèrement musclés par les beignes qu'il distribuait.

Ses cheveux noirs retombaient par mèches sur ses yeux de la même couleur, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle et ses lèvres pâles et charnues. Son sourire était aussi source de discussion, car ses dents blanches et ses canines lui donnaient des airs de carnassier.

Il a arrêté d'aimer Kenny en 4ème, le temps faisant son boulot très bien. Il repensa à tout ça en se disant qu'il était sûrement bi. Tant mieux, comme ça il pouvait taper dans tout ce qui bouge. L'image d'un Tweek tremblant s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Tweek.

Non pas parce que c'était un mec, mais parce que c'était avant tout son ami. Il ne voulait pas que ça fasse comme avec Kenny, que ça gâche leur amitié, que Craig soit gêné avec Tweek au point de ne plus vouloir de lui.

Et si le péruvien rejetait Tweek, Tweek était perdu. En fait, Craig aussi était perdu. Même passer ses journées devant Red Racer en caressant son cochon d'Inde ne l'aiderait pas à oublier son protégé.

Tucker donna un gros coup de pied dans le pied de la table en marmonnant des jurons, sous le regard sévère du surveillant. La sonnerie retentit.

Il allait voir Mccormick.

* * *

 **C'est encore ultra flan. Bravo Mat, tu gère.**

 **Hésitez pas à lâcher une review si vous passez par là, ça me ferait plaisir :3**


	4. Chapter 3 - Tequila

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 3

* * *

Tucker sortit de la salle de retenue en donnant quelques coups de coudes à la masse d'élèves se dirigeant en hurlant leur bonheur vers la sortie. Il avait oublié que c'était le week-end, et il fut ravi de se rendre compte qu'il ne verrai plus la tête de sa salope de prof de maths pendant deux jours entiers.

Cette harpie aux cheveux courts et rouges l'avait pris en grippe et elle prenait un plaisir pervers à le descendre devant toute la classe chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, avec des phrases du style «même en arrêtant la drogue, tu ne serais pas capable d'avoir des bonnes notes, Tuker.».

Un jour elle lui avait même dit : «retourne enculer ton hamster, Tucker». Ce qui avait provoqué le fou rire général. Craig avait simplement répondu que c'était un cochon d'Inde, en ajoutant un doigt. Ça lui a valu un travail de recherche de quatre pages en devoir supplémentaire, et depuis le brun s'est juré de ne plus jamais rien faire pour énerver cette folle.

Il arriva à l'entrée du parking. La plupart des élèves prenaient le bus ou y allaient à pied et l'emplacement était souvent vide, au pire quelques voitures de profs. Les murs qui le délimitaient étaient en brique rouge usée, et recouverts de tags plus ou moins artistiques. La plupart étaient de la patte de Craig et Kenny, qui avaient fait de ce lieu un endroit relativement à eux, qui servait en général à s'enfiler des bouteilles entières de Jack Daniel ou à tester toutes les formes de drogues existantes.

Ils étaient très jeunes pour ce genre de pratiques, mais leur entrée dans la vie à été plutôt brutale et ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils pouvaient pour gérer leurs emmerdes.

Kenny a toujours été pauvre, son père alcoolique et violent le tabassait et sa mère lui lançait volontiers des bouteilles de bières en verre à la gueule.

Craig, lui, était haï par tous, et il haïssait en retour sa famille et tout son entourage. Il est resté totalement seul pendant longtemps, jugeant sa bande de potes tous plus cons et inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Les deux se sont donc retrouvés pour se noyer dans une routine qui détruit la santé. Mais depuis la 3ème ils avaient diminué cette routine, Craig grâce à son Tweek et Kenny grâce aux nombreuses filles avec qui il couchait. Ainsi ils se haïssaient tous les deux, chacun rappelant à l'autre une période de leur vie qu'ils voudraient oublier. Et pourtant ils se voyaient toujours, à l'occasion. Parce qu'ils n'avaient parfois rien d'autre à foutre de mieux.

Craig aperçut une capuche orange et une bouteille de tequila sur un muret du fond du parking : Kenny. Il s'avança.

«- Mccormick !

\- Tucker. Ça faisait longtemps fils de pute.

\- Comme si voir ta sale gueule de junky était un plaisir.

A la grande surprise du brun, Kenny se répondit pas. A la place il l'invita d'un coup de tête à s'asseoir à côté de lui, et sortit une cigarette de sa poche pour la lui tendre.

\- Pas assez en forme pour les insultes habituelles ?, dit Craig en plaçant la clope dans sa bouche et en allumant un briquet.

Le blond se contenta de tirer une latte, observant ce qui était jusque là la seule voiture du parking s'en aller. Craig, désormais curieux, insista :

\- Tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

Kenny soupira.

\- Que dalle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu voulais me faire venir ducon ? Ta finalement honte de la meuf que tu comptais me présenter parce qu'elle a pas des jambes a...

\- Je voulais juste te voir, toi., le coupa Kenny.

Craig le regarda attentivement et rigola doucement, partagé entre la gêne et la joie. Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un apprécie sa compagnie, encore moins qu'il le dise. Encore moins Mccormick.

Il se rendit compte que ce dernier le fixait. Ses yeux bleus sombres qu'il avait autrefois tant aimé passaient de ses lèvres à ses cheveux, en passant par ses pommettes. Craig était désormais carrément gêné. Kenny avait dans les yeux une lueur de prédateur, celle qu'il avait vu tant de fois quand le blond matait les seins d'une «amie».

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent, en continuant à fumer.

Soudain, Mccormick lâcha sa clope sur le goudron du parking, s'empara des deux mains du visage du péruvien et lui roula carrément une pelle.

Craig, ne sachant pas comment réagir, décida qu'il réfléchirait plus tard et rendit le baiser à Kenny. Après deux longues minutes où le brun se disait que nom de dieu, ce bâtard embrassait bien, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Kenny s'essuyait la bave qu'il avait sur la bouche avec la manche de son sweat quand Craig lui releva le menton. Il observa attentivement les deux océans devant lui. Et il mit une droite dans la gueule de celui qui les possédait.

Il sortit du parking, laissant un Mccormick à terre entre les innombrables clopes et débris de verre.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher au dessus des collines de neige, rendant l'ambiance irréelle.

Tucker était porté par cette ambiance. Il croyait être dans un rêve. Il se rendit ensuite au café des Tweak en se rallumant une cigarette. Il s'est dit, après avoir roulé une pelle au plus beau mec de la Terre, que celui qu'il aimait était moins sexy, mais avait tout autant de charme. Il s'est dit que l'or était plus précieux que l'océan. Il préférait maintenant les yeux de Tweek.

Merde si ça brise leur amitié, Merde si Tweek se fait à nouveau tabasser, Merde si lui devient un gothique suicidaire.

Il s'en battait allégrement les burnes. Il voulait lui rouler une pelle.

Une légère sonnette retentit quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sans attendre d'être accueilli par ses parents, Craig monta des escaliers et se rendit dans la partie privée du café, celle où Tweek travaillait en gérant les acheminements des sacs de grains.

Il était assis à une petite table rectangle, une pile de papiers de commandes devant lui. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et répétait que c'était trop de pression, sans compter ses tics habituels : clignement de l'œil droit, mordillement de la lèvre inférieure, triturage de doigts.

Craig connaissait tous ces tics par cœur. Il s'avança vers la table sans que le blond le voit, et répéta les gestes de Kenny quelques minutes avant. Il lâcha sa clope, prit le visage de Tweek entre ses mains, s'approcha. Son nez touchait presque le sien. Il se noya à nouveau dans les yeux dorés, désormais emplis de surprise, de son ami.

Celui-ci avait brusquement sursauté en se rendant compte qu'on lui attrapait le visage, mais s'était vite calmé en comprenant que c'était son grand frère.

Craig avança encore un peu ses lèvres, et les fit se toucher à celles, douces et mordillées, de Tweek. Il commença alors à l'embrasser, avec douceur, puis força l'entrée, exactement comme lui avait fait Kenny un peu plus tôt.

Mais Tweek ne réagit pas. Craig se retira, guettant une réaction. L'adrénaline l'ayant désormais quitté, une peur cinglante lui vrillait les entrailles.

Cette peur se réalisa. Les deux pépites d'or se remplirent de larmes, et Tweek partit en courant, étouffant à peine ses sanglots.

Le blond ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un qu'on aime plus fort que tout en tant qu'ami, protecteur, quelqu'un que l'on compare à qui veut l'entendre à un grand frère, voudrait nous abaisser au niveau de Wendy, au niveau des putes avec lesquelles il couchait ?

Tweek se dit qu'il devait s'en douter. Craig avait fait tout ça pour l'abaisser au niveau de ces catins qu'il méprisait tant, mais dont il se servait quand même.

Craig n'était pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Comment avait-il pu croire que Craig l'aimait ?

Le brun comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Il a suffit que cet enculé de Kenny le galoche pour qu'il pense que le monde entier était amoureux de lui. Merde Craig, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu comme connerie ? Et c'est quoi cette sensation là, l'impression que vos entrailles se tordent entre elles ? Du regret ? De l'amour ?

Une brusque envie de sauter d'un pont ?

Il le savait pourtant. Tweek était fragile, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aime de cette façon là, il avait juste besoin qu'on le protège. Il rentra chez lui en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il passerait au journal de 20h, c'était tellement improbable que Tucker éprouve des émotions.

Heureusement il ne croisa personne, et pris la direction de sa chambre en faisant un doigt au passage à sa petite sœur qui le regardait avec étonnement. Ruby lui rendit.

Il s'assit contre un mur, les jambes repliées, et ouvrit une première bouteille de tequila.

* * *

 **Humpf. J'suis désolée Craig. Moi je t'aime.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Océan

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 4

* * *

Il avait passé une nuit blanche, il avait bu 3 bouteilles d'un litre de tequila. Et cette quantité était infime comparé aux litres de larmes qu'il avait dû déverser, chaque nouvelle vague s'accompagnant de sanglots hachés et d'enfonçage d'ongles dans les paumes. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres au café de Tweek dans la bouche. Il avait l'image de ses yeux gravée dans sa mémoire.

Il rigola nerveusement. Jamais il ne pourra à nouveau l'approcher. Le blond se faisait une montagne de quoi que ce soit, et si Kenny aura sûrement déjà oublié la droite qu'il a mangé dès demain, Tweek garde ses séquelles à jamais. En particulier ses séquelles psychologiques. Craig le savait. Craig voulait croire que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais Craig était trop maso pour réussir à se cacher soi-même la vérité.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, le soleil timide de la ville étendait ses rayons pâles dans la pièce sombre. Une tête brune apparu à l'embrasure de la porte.

Craig lui fit un doigt.

«- Dégage de là Ruby. C'pas le moment.

La jeune fille lui fit à son tour un doigt, pas ébranlée le moins du monde. Son frère se dit que le caractère des gens était héréditaire.

Ruby referma la porte et s'approcha de lui, son regard parcourant les bouteilles vides et les joints par terre. Elle observa longuement les longues striures rouges sur les joues de Craig, témoignages de ses pleurs. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Après un long silence reposant, elle prit doucement la parole :

\- Craig, écoute. Je sais qu'on a pas toujours eu des rapports positifs. Je sais que tu ne m'a jamais vraiment supporté. Je ne te supportais pas vraiment non plus, je pensais que tu n'aimais personne, que tu n'aimeras jamais personne et que tu finira seul dans une vieille maison vide et sombre avec un cochon d'Inde pour seule compagnie, et que de toute façon tu le méritais. Je pensais que tu n'était qu'un con qui se croyait meilleur que tout le...

\- Abrège., la coupa Craig dans un souffle.

\- Je t'ai écouté pleurer cette nuit...Toute la nuit.

Ça expliquait les cernes qu'elle avait sous ses yeux noirs.

\- Je sais que tu n'est pas celui qu'on croit, tu n'es pas apathique autant que les gens le disent, tu ne te fous pas de tout, il y a des choses qui te tiennent à cœur. Tu ressens des tas d'émotions, Craig, tu as juste appris à les cacher en pensant que personne ne t'aimait assez pour s'y intéresser.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du brun. Il garda le silence.

\- Écoute Craig, tu as le droit de montrer ce que tu ressens, tu as le droit de parler de ce qui t'attriste, te met en colère ou te fais rire. Tu n'es pas obligé de garder le rôle dans lequel les gens t'ont emprisonnés. Il y a des gens que tu aime. Fais leur savoir, merde.

Elle se releva sur cette dernière phrase et traversa la chambre.

\- Toi je t'aime Ruby.» dit-il en pensant qu'elle était déjà partie.

Ruby sourit en refermant la porte derrière elle, puis descendit au salon.

Craig avait quant à lui prit une décision. Il allait suivre le conseil de sa sœur. Il allait dire aux personnes qu'il aimait qu'il les aimait. Ce sera relativement simple, puisqu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde.

Quand vînt l'après-midi il décida d'aller voir Kenneth. Il ne lui avait pas mis une beigne parce qu'il le haïssait, mais parce qu'il s'en voulait lui-même de ne pas avoir roulé une pelle à Tweek avant. Un élan de frustration sauvage et Mccormick avait payé les frais.

Il regrettait, maintenant. Il regrettait la beigne et le roulage de pelle de Tweek.

Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait réellement Kenny. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui comme il le fut avant, mais il l'aimait quand même. Il décida qu'il était temps de faire du blond son vrai ami.

Il se dirigea vers la partie de la ville la plus délabrée. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était pour un plan à trois avec Bebe et Tammy, il y a quelques semaines. Mccormick avait accepté de lui prêter sa chambre à condition qu'il ne «foute pas du sperme plein les draps s'il te plaît». Craig n'invitait jamais personne chez lui, même Tweek n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Seul Kenny pouvait s'en vanter, étant allé plusieurs fois chercher Karen, sa petite sœur, chez son amie Ruby où elle passait parfois la nuit.

Il traversa les rails de chemin de fer abandonnées qui séparaient la «maison» des Mccormick du reste de la ville. C'était une maison qui tombait en ruine, avec des trous dans le toit en tôle et des vitres cassées. La porte du garage, autrefois blanche, présentait des tags tous plus tendancieux les uns que les autres, et un labo de crack en cachait une partie.

Craig contourna la maison pour se rendre à la fenêtre de Kenny, n'étant pas d'humeur à affronter la famille de dégénérés de ce dernier. Seul sa petite sœur Karen était normale, elle lui faisait penser à sa propre sœur.

La fenêtre de la chambre du blond était miraculeusement intacte, et des bouts de tissus orange déchirés faisaient office de rideaux. Kenny lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même l'anorak orange qu'il portait en primaire avec ces rideaux, et Craig avait comme toujours explosé de rire face au débit de conneries qu'il sortait.

Maintenant, il portait un sweat, semblable en tous points à son ancien anorak, si ce n'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le remonter jusqu'en haut de son nez, et on voyait donc tout son visage. Ce changement n'était pas pour déplaire à la gente féminine de South Park, ni à Craig d'ailleurs, qui reconnaissait volontiers son sex-appeal.

Il balança une lourde pierre dans la vitre, la brisant sans mal sous le choc. La tête de Kenny apparu, et son grand sourire l'accueillit. Craig le salua nonchalamment en escaladant la fenêtre. Il passa ses jambes à travers le trou formé et entra.

«- Craig !

\- Joli poster, la blonde là bas. Il est nouveau ?, commenta le brun en parcourant la petite pièce délabrée des yeux.

\- Ouep. Le Play-boy d'hier.

Kenny se rassit sur son lit.

\- J'allais justement me branler, tu m'interromps.

\- Vraiment navré. Je venais pour savoir pourquoi tu m'as galoche hier, fils de pute.

Craig s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en réfléchissant au moyen de faire comprendre au dénommé fils de pute qu'il voulait être un vrai ami pour lui, en langage Kenny.

Celui-ci rougit, ce qui étonna le péruvien. Voir ce pervers de Mckormick rougir était encore plus rare que pour Craig.

\- ...C'est que. Heuuu..., Jeeee... (il pencha la tête sur la côté avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se fait engueuler)... Voulais tester... une opportunité.. caractérisée paaaar.

Il arrêta le massacre en voyant le scare-face de Craig en face de lui. Il eut l'air de réfléchir. Il prit son air le plus sérieux et déclara, comme on avoue une faute grave :

\- Et puis merde hun. J'taime Tucker.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil. Il pensait que Kenny voulait coucher avec lui, et il peina à cacher sa surprise.

\- Hun ?

\- Je t'aime enculé. Depuis genre le début de l'année.

\- Si on m'avait dit que t'étais gay bordel de merde., répondit le péruvien en tentant d'oublier sa propre situation.

\- Je suis bi.

\- Hunhun., dit Craig sans rien trouver d'autre à dire. Il décida que de toute façon c'était trop tard pour son Tweeker, il décida qu'autant taper dans la deuxième option.

\- C'est marrant que tu me dise ça, je venait pour te dire que j't'aimais comme un vrai pote et qu'on devrait devenir des vrais amis.

Kenny sembla reprendre son self-contrôle. Il lui fit son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Écoute Craaaiig. (il pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui faisait tomber des mèches blondes devant les yeux. Sexy.) L'amitié c'est de la merde.

Craig était d'accord sur ce point.

Mccormick se jeta littéralement sur le brun pour le pousser brutalement sur le lit.

Tucker se laissa faire, sous le charme du blond qu'il avait aimé et dans la détresse du désastre de l'épisode de la veille avec Tweek.

Il fit face aux deux yeux bleus, une lueur de défi teinté d'excitation dans son propre regard à l'ordinaire si froid.

Il ne pouvait plus avoir l'or. Il se noiera dans les flots sombres de l'océan.

* * *

 **Chapitre assez court mais j'ai pas envie de faire un lemon, ça se fera peut-être mais plus tard dans l'histoire :3**


	6. Chapter 5 - Café bourbon

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 5

* * *

Craig se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'avoir fait une connerie. En effet se retrouver à poil dans le lit d'un pote en sa compagnie peut donner des remords si on a pas l'habitude. Il observa longuement le visage sublime de Kenny à côté de lui, et son torse mince que la couverture ne cachait pas. Le brun se surprit à toucher du bout des doigts la peau pâle du blond, qui semblait presque irréelle, sublimée par les pâles rayons du soleil à travers le trou de la fenêtre.

Kenny ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus brusquement, réveillé par les doigts froids de Craig. Il mit deux secondes à retrouver ses esprits et adressa un grand sourire au brun, le laissant admirer ses dents blanches et ses yeux rieurs.

Craig se pencha et l'embrassa, tout sauf chastement, se disant qu'il avait fait pas mal de conneries dans sa vie mais que celle ci n'en était sûrement pas une.

Le blond lui rendit le baiser et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des choses perverses, provoquant le fou rire des deux.

Kenny se leva ensuite, toujours nu mais sans s'en préoccuper. Il remit son caleçon balancé la veille à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se doucher à l'eau froide (l'eau chaude n'étant pas le genre de luxe que pouvaient s'offrir les Mccormick).

Craig le regarda partir, toujours pas tellement réveillé. Il s'habilla et s'alluma une clope à moitié entamée qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de nuit du blond.

Il repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Kenny était littéralement à la hauteur de sa réputation, si ce n'est plus, et c'est la première fois que Craig trouvait le sexe aussi putain de génial.

Il finit sa moitié de cigarette en feuilletant le dernier numéro de Play Boy, trouvé sous le lit. Kenny n'avait pas d'appareil électronique lui permettant de visiter des sites pornos, il se démerdait comme il pouvait en prenant les magazines de son père.

On y trouvait des boobs prêts à déborder du cadre du papier, des visages retouchés à l'extrême et des chattes rasées.

Kenny revint quand Craig reluquait une rousse en tenue de souris.

Le blond était à nouveau à poil et son corps ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau le rendait comparable à un Dieu de l'Olympe.

Tucker se leva et s'approcha de lui en remettant son bonnet péruvien sur ses cheveux noirs. Il lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau, fermant les yeux. Sans dire un mot il se retourna et escalada la fenêtre, sortant dans la rue.

Kenny sourit et ramassa le Play Boy.

* * *

Craig n'avait plus de clope. Il décida d'aller au Wall Mart en acheter, sortant un billet de cinq de la poche de son sweat. Il traversa la ville en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment heureux que Kenny et lui soient ensembles. Le problème, c'est qu'il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Tweek dans son esprit, et ça lui valait un bon gros tordage des entrailles.

Il était persuadé à présent d'être amoureux du caféinomane : si même un mec plus sexy qu'Orlando Bloom ne peut pas vous empêcher de penser à quelqu'un, le message est clair.

Le problème c'était que ce quelqu'un était désormais hors de portée. Alors Craig restera avec le dieu vivant, normalement le temps guérit les meurs.

Il arriva à l'entrée du Wall Mart et alla tout droit dans le fond du magasin. Ce dernier disposait d'un rayon de cigarettes à prix bradés.

Les marques étaient totalement pourries, mais tant que ça lui procurait du réconfort, il s'en foutait.

Se détruire la santé pour se sentir vivant.

Il sombra à nouveau dans ses pensées, dressant le plan de ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Il ira fumer au skatepark, puis il ira manger une...

\- RAAH !

Un cri le tira de ses pensées.

\- Bourbon ou java ? Java ou bourbon ? C'est beaucoup trop de PRESSION !

Le pauvre Craig sentit un frisson lui parcourir la totalité de la colonne vertébrale. Tweek. S'il s'était fait à l'idée de le revoir dès le lendemain en cours, cet imprévu le fit frémir. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard horrifié du blond à son approche, il ne voulait pas que la réalité, si dure à accepter, le percute de nouveau pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

Il aperçu Tweek devant le rayon des sachets de café. Étonnant.

Il ne pensa pas à s'en aller, contemplant ses cheveux en batailles et ébouriffés qui reflétaient la lumière blanche des néons du plafond.

En fait ça lui donnait l'air d'un ange.

Tweek fit finalement le choix de prendre les deux sortes de cafés pour lesquelles il hésitait, et se retourna. Il croisa directement les yeux noirs de Craig, qui lui était déjà entrain de se traiter de tous les noms intérieurement, regrettant de ne pas être parti avant.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et deux ou trois mètres seulement séparaient les anciens amis.

Tucker hésitait à avancer, de peur de faire fuir le blond. Le blond, lui, hésitait à fuir.

A la place, il prit la parole.

«- Cr... Craig ?

Tweek voulait en dire plus, mais sa gorge restait bloquée. Il se concentra sur ses mains tremblantes, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard en face de lui, plus froid qu'un glacier du nord du Yukon.

\- Tweek.

L'intéressé releva la tête. Craig avait dit ça d'une voix brisée, avec énormément de tristesse. Il devina que le brun avait sûrement autant de mal à parler que lui.

\- Je suis désolé Tweek, enchaîna-t-il., je voulait pas te faire peur, je voulais pas te dégoûter de moi, je regrette.

Le blond sembla reprendre un peu de contenance devant l'attitude de Craig. Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de parler. Il s'arrêta, et il craqua carrément en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Pour.. P. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Craig ?, il sanglota bruyamment, puis on ne sait comment se mit en colère, ce qui était rare de la part de Tweek.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rabaissé au rang de ces sal.. salopes avec qui tu sort le soir ? Je pensais qu'on était amis, je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Moi je t'aime Cr... Craig, tu étais tout pour moi. Mais tu voulais... Tu voulais juste coucher avec moi ? Depuis tout ce temps ? J'arrive pas à y croire. Je te déteste.

Il avait sorti sa tirade avec beaucoup d'émotions, en élevant la voix sur certains mots. Sa dernière phrase, elle, se brisa dans sa gorge, et il se remît à pleurer.

Mais Craig avait compris. Il avait compris que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu, que Tweek avait simplement mal interprété. En fait, ça ne devrait pas le surprendre. Tweek interprétait toujours tout de travers.

Il sourit. Il prit sa voix la plus sincère :

\- Tu n'as rien compris, Tweeker. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment.

\- Alors pourqu..quoi t'as fais ç..

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Tweek., le coupa Craig en le regardant comme on regarde un enfant à qui on explique quelque chose d'évident.

L'enfant paru réfléchir intensément, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Il leva les yeux vers l'auteur de la déclaration, et Craig sonda son regard en espérant y détecter quelque chose. Les yeux de Tweek étaient redevenus des pépites d'or.

Les deux hésitèrent longuement en se fixant. Tucker commença finalement à s'en rendre compte et se mit à rougir, gêné.

\- Je.. Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps Tweek, je suis content d'avoir pu mettre ça au clair et...

Il s'interrompit en sentant deux lèvres douces au goût de café toucher les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était beaucoup mieux que la première fois, c'était doux et sincère.

Craig s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration. Une sensation de bonheur intense lui parcourait le ventre, il en tremblait. Tweek, à l'inverse, ne tremblait plus.

Tweek respirait calmement, ne clignait plus de l'œil droit. Il continuait néanmoins à se mordre la lèvre en espérant qu'elle ait gardé le goût de celles du péruvien.

Les deux se sourirent et Craig attira le blond à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait les côtes de Tweek se soulever au rythme de sa respiration contre son torse, et son cœur battre à s'en exploser la cage thoracique.

Tweek murmura qu'il était heureux que Craig ne soit finalement pas un salaud de base.

Craig ria.

Ils se rendirent compte d'un coup qu'ils étaient en public dans un magasin de grande surface, et que South Park était le genre de ville où les gays n'étaient pas tellement appréciés.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le combat qu'a dû mener Mr Garrison, l'ancien prof de primaire, pour s'accepter et se faire accepter.

Ils se séparèrent donc à regret en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours et en espérant que personne ne les ait vu se rouler une pelle.

Tweek tapota l'épaule de Craig avec panique et lui fit un signe de tête.

Craig suivit son regard.

La prof de maths, la salope aux cheveux rouges et courts qui avait une dent contre Craig, se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Elle avait un air suffisant et satisfait, et un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Elle appuya de l'index sur l'écran de son Iphone, pour stopper le mode caméra.

Tucker eut l'impression de se prendre un middle kick dans la gueule.

* * *

 **Ça fait très mélodrame et c'est bourré de cliché. Sorry i'm not sorry. (c'est qui qui dit ça déjà ? Mr. Garrison contre les canadiens je crois :/).**


	7. Chapter 6 - Loi de Murphy

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 6

* * *

La lune s'était levée dans le ciel étoilé de la petite ville au cœur des montagnes. La plupart des habitants dormaient déjà, voulant passer une nuit longue avant le lundi matin.

Parmi les quelques fenêtres d'où l'on voyait de la lumière se trouvait celle de la chambre de Craig.

Craig ne pouvait pas dormir, imaginant à l'avance le désastre du lendemain, les pires scénarios se frayant un chemin dans son esprit.

Après avoir vu le sourire méchant de sa prof de maths et son Iphone dans ses mains (cette truie avait sûrement filmé tout l'épisode entre Tweek et lui), Tucker avait hésité entre deux options : aller droit vers elle pour lui mettre une beigne ou partir dignement sans faire de commentaire, comme si leur amour était normal.

Craig secoua la tête et fit une grimace de dégoût. Bien sûr que leur amour était normal. Merde quoi.

Il n'avait pas voulu la frapper, pas qu'il ait un quelconque code de l'honneur lui interdisant de frapper les femmes, mais parce qu'il se serait fait renvoyer.

Et un renvoi était vraiment une option qu'il fuyait, la colère de son père valant celle de n'importe quel autre démon venu des enfers. Même cthulhu.

Du coup il avait «lâchement» pris la fuite, se disant que l'ignorance était l'une des pires souffrances. Et il voulait faire souffrir cette salope. Il voulait lui faire bouffer des fils barbelés.

Craig Tucker était dans une colère noire teinté d'appréhension. De toutes les possibilités existantes pour le déroulement du lendemain, aucune n'était bonne pour lui, sauf si la pute s'abstenait de toute action contre lui, ce qui était évidemment impensable.

Il pensa à Kenny avec tristesse. S'il apprenait sa relation avec Tweek, le pauvre réagirait sûrement très très mal.

Il se dit qu'il valait mieux le prévenir lui-même, avant. Il attrapa son portable et composa son numéro. C'étaient Stan et Kyle qui lui avaient offert un portable pour son dernier anniversaire, mais par manque de budget le forfait n'incluait pas Internet, et ses heures d'appels se limitaient à une par mois.

Heureusement Kenny ne l'avait pas encore épuisé, et il décrocha. Le blond s'assit sur son lit en tailleur, en caleçon car il allait bientôt se coucher. Ses parents se disputaient dans le salon et il entendait des bruits de verre se brisant. Voir un appel du gars qu'il aimait lui plaqua donc un grand sourire sur son visage d'ange.

«- Aaaallo ?, dit-il joyeusement. Craig pouvait sentir son sourire à travers le combiné, son cœur se serra.

\- Salut Kenny !, répondit le brun en essayant de ne pas paraître trop bizarre. Il voulait annoncer le sujet Tweek lui-même, il ne voulait pas que Mccormick lui pose la question, même indirectement.

\- Comment tu vas ? Jsuis content que tu m'appelles, tu vois, j'étais en train de déprimer à cause de mes parents qu/CRASH/

Craig entendit le bruit d'assiette cassée, il comprit. Son cœur se serra et des larmes lui apparurent au coin des yeux. Comment annoncer une nouvelle qui lui brisera le cœur à un mec ayant déjà une vie si horrible ?

\- Écoute Kenny, je...

Craig fut à son tour coupé par la voix de Stuart qui entrait dans la chambre du blond et qui se mit à gueuler sur son fils. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, imaginant la suite du scénario, qui s'annonçait mal pour son ami.

\- Tu fous quoi enc...culé ?, cria Stuart, T'es au tél'phone comme un con 'lors que ya p'us de bières ?

Craig remarqua que le père de Kenny était à l'évidence complètement torché. Il n'osa pas raccrocher, et le blond à l'autre bout du fil n'en eût, lui, pas le temps.

Tucker entendit un bruit de fracas, suivit de bruits de coups. A l'évidence son connard de père était en train de tabasser son fils. Kenny ne se plaignait pas, il ne suppliait pas. Craig s'en rendait compte avec horreur, c'était comme si c'était normal pour lui, qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il entendait juste ses bruits de douleurs et sa respiration rauque, comme après avoir prit une coup de poing dans le ventre.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, le silence. Craig appela plusieurs fois dans le téléphone, et Kenny répondit au bout d'un long moment :

\- Je... je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. (Craig entendit à nouveau le sourire dans sa voix pourtant brisée), Je suis désolé que t'ai entendu tout ça, heuuu... on se revoit demain, je vais juste aller dormir. Vraiment désolé Craig. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha. Même dans les pires moments, Kenny restait adorable.

Craig fondit en larmes.

Ruby apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle demanda pourquoi il pleurait, s'il voulait lui en parler. Le brun hocha négativement la tête, serrant sa sœur avec désespoir. Il finit par s'endormir contre elle, et Ruby quitta la pièce en silence.

* * *

Le soleil était aujourd'hui à son paroxysme et South Park était illuminée de reflets dorés. Ce beau temps avait apporté de la bonne humeur dans le cœur des habitants, prêts à affronter le tant redouté lundi matin.

Ce beau temps était loin de réussir à mettre du baume au cœur dévasté de Craig. Il se rendit à l'arrêt de bus, oubliant de fumer sa clope habituelle. Clyde arriva et lui parla du jeu d'acteur de Dicaprio dans Inception, incapable de voir la détresse pourtant si visible dans les yeux de son pote.

Tweek arriva en courant comme à son habitude, et se précipita sur Craig pour lui faire un câlin.

Clyde tiqua. Tucker repoussa gentiment son blond en lui désignant subtilement l'intrus, signifiant qu'il voulait qu'ils restent discrets pour l'instant.

En réalité, si Kenny n'était pas dans l'équation, Craig aurait sans hésiter embrassé Tweek à pleine bouche, l'avis de Clyde pouvant aller se faire voir chez les Grecs.

Mais si Clyde était au courant il le dirait à tout le lycée, et en deux minutes Mccormick serait informé.

Tucker prit donc soin de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qui fit vite oublier ses doutes à ce con de Donovan qui se remit à parler de Dicaprio.

Tweek ne se posa pas de question, contrairement à d'habitude. Craig était le seul être au monde disposant de la confiance absolue et indéniable du caféinomane parano.

Le bus arriva. Clyde sifflotait gaiement y montant, rendu heureux par le beau temps. Il paraît que les personnes bêtes sont celles qui touchent le plus au bonheur.

Tweek se mordait la lèvre en appréhendant un accident de la route durant le voyage. Il paraît que la plupart des accidents se font sur des chemins pris au quotidien.

Craig s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac. La loi de Murphy se fraya un passage dans son esprit : il paraît que tout ce qu'il peut arriver de pire arrivera.

* * *

Le cours de maths arrivait en première heure. Tucker hésitait entre le suicide et la fugue. Il choisit de rester. Il descendit du bus en effleurant la main de Tweek du bout des doigts, plus pour se rassurer lui même qu'autre chose.

Merde, merde, merde et re-merde. Bordel de merde fait chier quoi. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une putain de merde pareille ?

Raaaah.

Il continua à jurer dans ses pensées en avançant vers son casier, Tweek dans son sillage et cherchant Kenny du regard. Il ne voulait absolument pas le voir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son visage dans la foule.

Il ne le vit pas et s'efforça de se concentrer sur son emploi du temps. Soudain il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses yeux et lui obscurcir la vue. Une voix sensuelle lui murmura :

\- Devine qui c'eeest…?

Il répondit immédiatement en se retournant.

\- Kenneth Mccormick, deuxième du nom.

Il se força à sourire en gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol. Le deuxième du nom le remarqua mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il pensait que ce sourire forcé était dû à l'incident au téléphone d'hier soir. Il n'avait pas totalement tord, mais pas entièrement raison non plus.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Craig : et si Kenny apprenait à Tweek qu'il sortait avec lui ?

Le brun releva la tête pour faire signe à Mccormick de fermer sa gueule... et s'arrêta net.

Le blond souriait légèrement et perdit son sourire face à l'expression du péruvien. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être choqué : Kenny avait une entaille profonde tout le long de la joue, qui semblait avoir été causée par un débris de verre. Sa lèvre inférieure était complètement ouverte et du sang séché en dépassait. Il avait un de ses yeux bleus fermé et violet, qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler sous une mèche de cheveux. Il avait également de nombreux bleus à peu près partout sur ce qu'on voyait de son corps, ressortant sur sa peau pâle.

Craig ne réfléchit pas et caressa les blessures du bout des doigts, arrachant une grimace à Kenny. Tucker ne s'est jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. Il allait infliger au blond une blessure bien pire que celles de Stuart à son fils.

Ça lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Kenny prit ça pour de l'inquiétude et pas du remord, et il serra Craig dans ses bras en lui disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait l'habitude.

Le péruvien se dit qu'en revanche, Kenny ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le trompe.

Tweek était resté en dehors de la conversation tout ce temps là, et ne trouva rien de suspect à l'attitude des deux ados en face de lui.

Heureusement pour Craig aucun de ses deux «amis» ne fit part à l'autre de sa relation avec lui.

Malheureusement pour Craig il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le cours de maths.

La sonnerie retentit en faisant sursauter Tweek et frissonner Craig.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe.

* * *

 **Ou comment faire durer un suspense de merde (:**

 **La suite arrive rapidement de toute façon, j'ai rien à faire de mieux pendant les vacances.**

 **Laissez une review si l'histoire vous plaît ou si vous voyez des choses à améliorer.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Hippie féministe

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 7

* * *

Craig entra en saluant sa salope de prof, on sait jamais quand on est à ce point dans la merde, on compte sur un miracle.

Il se dirigea tout droit vers le fond de la salle en espérant qu'elle l'oublie, suivi par Tweek qui se mit à côté de lui et Kenny sur la table de devant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il saignait des paumes à force d'y avoir enfoncé ses ongles.

Il tremblait. Tweek s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main sous la table pour lui serrer, signe que tout irait bien.

Craig se dit que Tweek ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de la situation puisqu'il ne savait pas que Kenny était impliqué.

Alors il attendit, résigné, comme on attend de se faire traîner à un procès. C'était un peu ça, un procès. Il allait payer de ses actes, qu'il ne considérait jusque là pas comme graves.

«- Aujourd'hui je vous propose un cours un peu particulier., lança posément la voix de pimbêche.

Quelques exclamations de joie de ceux qui se noyaient dans leur routine infâme.

\- Nous allons visionner un film sur le thème de la vie de Pythagore.

Quelques haussements de sourcils. Un film en cours de maths, c'était pas commun.

Tweek et Craig avaient compris le plan. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de balancer la vidéo sans qu'on l'accuse de l'avoir diffusée.

Elle alluma le projecteur et cliqua sur Play, jubilant d'avance. Le film s'ouvrit sur un générique assez long et la voix d'un ancien qui raconte une histoire à dormir debout. La prof dit que l'on devait continuer à regarder tout seuls, qu'elle partait faire des photocopies en salle des profs. On ne pourrait pas l'accuser de ne pas avoir éteint la vidéo.

On entendit ensuite des grésillements, l'écran devint noir.

Les élèves qui dormaient déjà ouvrirent un œil en se demandant si c'était déjà fini. On entendit à nouveau des grésillements, puis une image apparut à l'écran. On voyait un rayon de paquets de chips, on entendait des voix. La date était parfaitement visible en haut à droite en rouge, la vidéo datait d'hier.

 _«Pour...Pourquoi t'as fait ça Craig ?_

La classe entière se retourna vers Craig, et Tweek dont la voix était facilement reconnaissable.

 _«Pourquoi tu m'as rabaissé au rang de ces...»_

Au fil de sa tirade la caméra se leva vers eux et on put parfaitement voir les deux amis face à face. Craig se demanda comment ils avaient bien pu faire pour ne pas la voir.

Craig avait envie de vomir, maintenant. Tweek aussi apparemment, vu son visage blême. Ce dernier lui serra la main si fort que Tucker crut que ses os allaient lâcher. Ça avait le mérite de le déconcentrer. Une seconde et demi.

La suite de la discussion se poursuivit sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

 _«Je suis amoureux de toi Tweek.»_

Outch. Craig enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes glaçées de Tweek qui retînt un cri.

* * *

Personne n'osait parler et la vidéo continuait. On vit Tweek embrasser Craig, on les vit s'enlacer. Les grésillements reprirent et la vie de Pythagore reprît son cours.

Un silence affreusement pesant régnait dans la salle et la prof n'était toujours pas revenue. Seule la voix de l'ancien, dans le film, continuait à s'élever d'un ton monotone.

Le premier à s'en remettre était bien évidemment Cartman. Il lança de sa voix grasse :

\- Toutes mes félicitations aux deux pédés, et il rigola tout seul.

\- Ferme ta gueule Cartman, lança Kyle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le provoquer.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses. J'avais oublié que Stan et toi l'étaient aussi. Félicitations à vous, dis le gros en jubilant.

Stan avala de travers et se jeta sur Cartman pour lui péter la gueule, sous les encouragements du roux. Wendy lança à Kyle un regard méchant, presque jalouse. Elle sortait avec Stan depuis quelques années et ils se disputaient souvent. A vrai dire il était clair que Stan préférait la compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Clyde profita du grabuge pour hurler à tout le monde qu'il le savait.

Bébé essaya de contenir Wendy qui voulait frapper Kyle.

La plupart des autres filles hurlaient, hystériques, que Tweek et Craig étaient beaucoup trop mignons. Certaines eurent l'air dégoûté, comme Sally qui se demanda ce que son ex foutait avec un mec. Token cita un poème sur le fait que l'amour ne devait pas être dicté par la société. Timmy criait son prénom. Les autres mecs étaient soit dégoûtés, soit avaient de la pitié.

Chacun disait ce qu'il en pensait, chacun marchait sur les autres pour faire entendre son opinion.

Le bruit était assourdissant.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes silencieuses. Tweek, Craig... et Kenny.

La prof de maths entra en trombe en demandant ce qu'au diable il se passait. «Genre tu sais pas connasse» marmonna Craig entre ses dents.

Les élèves lui répondirent tous en même temps, continuant de foutre le bordel. Stan lâcha Cartman, Wendy lâcha Kyle et Bebe lâcha Wendy. Annie arrêta de hurler en cœur avec Nelly. Ils se rassirent. Ils reprirent le silence.

La prof fit semblant d'être scandalisée.

«Je... je suis désolée Tweek et Craig. Quelqu'un a dû faire rentrer un virus dans l'ordinateur et y placer la vidéo. Je n'en sais rien, je suis pas douée en informatique.»

Tucker retînt sa rage une fois de plus. Tweek retînt ses larmes.

La prof dit que puisqu'il ne restait que dix minutes de cours, elle les laisserait discuter jusqu'à la sonnerie. Tout le monde se remit à parler, mais cette fois en chuchotant, mis à part Cartman qui visiblement ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

 _«Maiiis non. Évidemment qu'il était pédé depuis le début, ça se décide à la naissance»_

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Cartman, on tombe amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un genre»_

 _«Écoute Wendy, ton avis de hippie féministe n'intéressant personne, je t'invite à sucer mes énormes boules velues»_

Craig entendait les voix sans les écouter, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Seuls deux blonds comptaient pour lui dans cette salle.

Et l'un des deux paraissait aller très mal.

Il se retourna vers Craig qui était juste derrière lui. Voir son visage sans sourire était assez rare.

Son œil océan le fixait, l'autre étant toujours fermé par le coup de son père, et comme Craig il ne prêtait guère attention aux autres personnes de la classe.

Ces personnes se retournaient au fur et à mesure vers les deux amis face à face, jusqu'à ce que même Cartman se soit tut.

Les gens se trouvant derrière Kenny se levèrent pour voir la scène de côté, afin de voir son expression.

Kenny était un mélange en la tristesse et la déception. Aucune colère ne l'habitait.

Tous virent un des deux océans se remplir de larmes en continuant de fixer Craig. Ces larmes coulèrent d'abord lentement, puis à torrent. Certaines coulaient même de l'œil au beurre noir fermé. Craig retînt les siennes, pour Tweek. Il ne voulait pas que Tweek pense qu'il regrettait sa décision, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il lui explique tout plus tard.

En attendant il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Mccormick.

Ses yeux noirs, rendus brillants par les larmes qu'il retenait, tentaient de lui exprimer qu'il était désolé.

Kenneth ouvrit sa bouche dont la lèvre inférieure s'était rouverte (il avait dû la mordre pendant la vidéo) et déversait du sang sur le col de son sweat.

Il lâcha dans un souffle :

«- Ne... ne sois pas désolé Tucker»

Il pleura de plus belle en tentant en vain de retenir ses sanglots déchirés. A l'évidence les coups de son père la veille au soir n'étaient vraiment rien comparé à ça.

Il tira sur sa manche pour essuyer ses yeux d'un geste, se leva en remettant sa capuche et sortit de la salle sans attendre la sonnerie.

La plupart des gens étaient choqués que le sex symbole du lycée soit amoureux d'un mec. Qui plus est d'un mec absolument pas efféminé comme Tucker.

Tout le monde connaissait l'amour fou de Mccormick pour les courbes et les gros seins, il ne parlait que de ça.

\- Pédé !, lui lança Cartman.

* * *

 **Chapitre ultra court mais je veux le centrer seulement sur le cours de maths et je sais pas quoi rajouter de plus, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser non plus parce qu'on a compris le principe au bout d'un moment x)**

 **Je pense que vous aviez deviné, je haïssais fortement ma prof de maths de cette année, même si elle a pas les cheveux rouges. C'est une dédicace à elle, je lui fais un doigt par le biais d'une fanfic. Ewai.**

 **J'ai ajouté un clin d'œil à Style dans ce chapitre, ça m'a fais marrer.**

 **Je sais qu'il y a plein de gens qui lisent pas les notes de l'auteur aussi. A vrai dire moi-même quand je lis des fanfics je saute tout ce qui est en gras. Parce que l'auteur raconte sa vie, et dans la mesure où on s'en branle, on passe direct à l'histoire.**

 **C'est pour ça que je fais l'effort incroyable d'écrire les NDA en bas des chapitres, parceque des fois dans les histoires il faut dérouler 15 mètres de blabla et de réponses à des reviews qui nous concernent pas avant de lire, et ce à chaque putain de chapitre.**

 **Nan mais sérieusement les gars, c'est lourd.**

 **Je tenais à dire aussi (même si vous vous en foutez) que j'adore Cartman, vraiment, et je ferais peut-être des histoires où son personnage est développé, où derrière sa méchanceté se cache une vraie sensibilité. Mais dans cette histoire un rôle de parfait fils de pute lui collait mieux. Surtout que Liane Cartman se trouve justement être une pute.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Mare de Stark

Tucker's Torments

 **Pour votre plus grand plaisir à tous** (oui je m'enjaille pour que dalle) **.**

Chapitre 8

* * *

 _DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG_

La sonnerie vrilla les tympans de tous les élèves et ils sortirent tous d'un bloc, hâtifs de partager au reste du lycée, au reste de la ville, au reste de tout le Colorado ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Craig et Tweek s'aimaient et sortaient ensembles. Kenny aimait Craig.

Tucker se précipita à la suite de McCormick qui s'était taillé juste avant la fin du cours. Il tenait son Tweeker par la main, désormais que tout le monde était au courant pour eux ça ne servait plus à rien de se retenir. D'autant plus que même au départ Craig n'avait aucun problème avec ça, il ne voulait juste pas que Kenny sache.

Il courait en traînant le caféinomane sans ménagement, puis se rendît compte que ce dernier pleurait. Il hésita entre lui dire de rester pour aller voir Kenny ou rester avec lui et voir Kenny plus tard. Il choisit de rester avec Tweek, après tout, c'est lui qu'il avait choisit.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et retînt Tweek par la taille, qui allait se gameler à cause de son élan. Il en profita pour lui glisser son bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna derrière le lycée.

Il avait cours de Technologie et il s'en branlait pas mal. Il sécherait.

Il n'y avait personne qui traînait dans ce coin là sauf les gothiques, qui étaient en cours à cette heure. L'endroit était sombre, caché du soleil par un épais mur de brique. Le lycée étant le bâtiment le plus éloigné du centre de la ville, il n'y avait rien après et en face du mur se trouvaient des champs enneigés et la forêt de pins.

Craig s'assit contre le mur en contemplant l'étendu glacée devant lui. Il étendit ses jambes par terre et fit asseoir Tweek entre elles, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et posant le dos du blond contre son torse. Tweek baissa la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule du brun.

«- Craig ?

\- Oui Tweek ?

Tweek parlait normalement mais Craig murmurait simplement à l'oreille du blond.

\- Pourquoi Kenny a pleuré ?

\- ...Écoute Tweek, je t'aime depuis quelques semaines même si je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours. Quand on était en 5ème j'étais amoureux de Kenny (il laissa quelques secondes de silence pour que Tweek assimile la nouvelle) et je ne lui ai jamais dit. Vendredi soir je suis allé le voir sur le parking et il m'a embrassé, ensuite je lui ait mis une beigne (nouveau silence). Après ça je me suis rendu compte que c'est toi que j'aimais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai limite agressé en fait...», il ria doucement.

Tweek se dit qu'il adorait son rire. «Comme tu t'es enfui j'ai déprimé toute la nuit, et après une conversation avec ma sœur j'ai décidé d'aller voir Kenny pour devenir un vrai ami pour lui. Sauf que Kenny ne me voyait pas comme ça et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai répondu à ses avances parce que je me disais que c'était mieux que de déprimer seul. On a... couché ensemble...»

Tweek ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il tourna la tête vers les yeux de Craig en lui chatouillant la joue avec ses cheveux. Tweek était encore plus innocent que Butters et pour lui même coucher avec une fille était improbable, surtout en seconde.

Tweek n'avait aucune expérience, les filles le fuyant comme la peste. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant que Craig ne l'embrasse. Tucker, lui, était semblable à Kenny et avait tapé dans pas mal de filles jusque là, même s'il n'avait eu qu'une seule vraie copine, Sally.

Craig sourit devant l'expression du blond et s'avança de quelques centimètres pour lui toucher les lèvres. Un french kiss plus tard, il lui raconta la fin de l'histoire :

«Après je t'ai vu et tu connais la suite. Sauf que Kenny, lui, ne la connaissait pas. Quand la prof a montré la vidéo, il croyait encore qu'on sortait ensemble. Techniquement, c'était le cas.»

Tweek hocha la tête, il se sentait coupable du malheur de Kenny.

Craig le remarqua et lui dit que tout était de sa faute à lui, et qu'il allait s'en occuper.

Ils restèrent l'après-midi entière assis contre le mur, le brun caressant machinalement les cheveux emmêlés du blond, dans un silence reposant et bercés par le doux bruit de la brise à l'odeur de neige.

* * *

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, bien après la sortie de la masse des élèves du lycée (qui ne parlaient que de Tweek, Craig et Kenny, saisissant l'occasion d'apporter du piquant à leur quotidien morne), Craig raccompagna Tweek chez lui, le tenant par la main en la lui caressant du pouce sans vraiment y penser. Ils rigolaient à propos de blagues débiles, ressassant des souvenirs. Ils ne se souciaient plus de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux puisque c'était trop tard. Ils se souciaient juste de Kenny, et encore ils évitaient le sujet sans trop de soucis. Ils se laissaient juste emporter par l'air frais de la nuit et le rire de celui d'à côté.

Ils décidèrent de passer par la mare de Stark pour prolonger cet instant de flottement et profiter du paysage.

La mare gelée reflétait la lune argentée et les nombreuses constellations du ciel.

«- Oui ! Et tu te souviens aussi quand Token avait pris sa batte de baseball pour...

\- Chuuut.»

Craig plaqua sa main sur la bouche mordillée de Tweek pour le faire taire. Il ne noya un instant dans ses yeux qui le regardaient avec curiosité, les reflets argentés du satellite de la Terre venant se mélanger aux reflets dorés de ses iris. Craig lui, avait les yeux inondés des lumières de la lune à cause de leur couleur noir. Ce soir, il avait un regard argenté. Tweek se dit qu'on aurait cru un loup-garou.

Le loup-garou retira sa main pour la glisser sous le menton du blond, lui releva la tête et l'embrassa avec passion. Le moment était magique, Craig voulut arrêter le temps.

Mais même les moments les plus féeriques ont une fin, le temps est le pire ennemi de toutes les légendes.

On entendit une voix grave s'élever au loin.

«- Enculé de pédé !»

Tucker se détacha de Tweek et se retourna d'un bond. La colère lui prenait la gorge, il attendait de voir celui qui avait dit ça pour le noyer dans la vase de la mare de Stark. Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre un moment aussi génial de sa vie si compliquée, personne ne pouvait, nom de dieu, ternir un souvenir de bonheur dont il se serait rappelé avec émotion quand il sera vieux.

Tweek n'avait pas l'air de prendre ça autant au sérieux. Il posa sa main sur la joue du péruvien pour tourner sa tête vers lui et lui sourit. Craig s'apaisa un peu et arrêta de trembler. Il attendait quand même l'arrivée du trouble-fête, décidé à lui faire manger ses dents.

Sauf que le trouble-fête n'arriva pas, puisqu'il ne parlait pas à eux. Il parlait à Kenny McCormick.

Sur le ponton de la mare (qui était quand même assez loin d'eux) se tenait la silhouette du blond, reconnaissable à sa taille carrément maigre et à sa capuche. On distinguait aisément trois mecs baraqués en face de lui.

Craig tira Tweek par la manche pour s'approcher, ils se cachèrent derrière un gros tas de neige argentée.

Ils reconnurent en même temps les agresseurs. La bande à Colin. Tweek frissonna, Craig lui attrapa la main pour la lui serrer. Des bribes de voix leur parvinrent.

«- Répond-moi quand je te parle !

\- C'est trop une tafiole pour ça Colin.

\- Ta gueule Jérôme. Frappe-le puisque tu sais faire que ça !

Jérôme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita sur Kenny, aidé par le troisième mec, Steve, et par Colin. Kenneth tentait tant bien que mal de parer les coups, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la baston à cause de sa corpulence très fine. Il comptait d'habitude sur sa rapidité et sa mouvance souple pour taper là où ça fait mal, mais contre trois, sur un ponton étroit, alors qu'il avait déjà le moral décimé,c'était impossible d'y penser.

* * *

Au bout d'une éternité Craig tenta de se relever pour aller l'aider, faisant bouger les feuillages. Tweek l'arrêta en lui donnant un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. Surpris par la violence soudaine du blond, Craig se tourna vers lui. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquillé ses yeux argentés : Tweek se relevait brusquement et marchait vers le ponton, sans laisser à Tucker le temps de le retenir.

Colin et sa bande se retournèrent en entendant des bruits de pas. Il rigolèrent bruyamment devant la vision qui s'exposait à eux : Tweek Tweak, le fragile caféinomane paranoïaque, les regardait dans la lumière de la lune. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, on aurait dit un psychopathe.

«- Les plus grosses tafioles sont celles qui se mettent à trois sur un seul, les meeecs.

Il se foutait apparemment lui aussi de leur gueule. Il souriait. Il tremblait.

Il tremblait mais il se foutait de sa peur, car l'adrénaline lui donnait des frissons.

La bande ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'avança lentement vers le blond, chacun avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Kenny ne tenta même pas de venir l'aider, il se disait que c'était foutu, que Tweek allait crever. Il ne pouvait même plus se relever de toute façon. Craig était trop sous le choc pour pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit.

Tweek savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas les battre. Il se sentait juste trop coupable du malheur de Kenny, il avait décidé de lui permettre de s'enfuir. La seule solution qui s'était présentée à lui était de se «livrer» aux trois enculés. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant eux, que Colin levait son poing, il regrettait un peu quand même.

Il pensa à ce que Cartman lui avait dit un jour.

«Mec, sérieusement. Tapes là où tu veux, mais surtout jamais, jamais dans les couilles d'un gars.»

On lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais écouter Cartman. Il leva son genou de toutes ses forces pour percuter l'entrejambe de Colin, qui s'effondra en geignant des «fils de puute !».

Tweek rigola, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose, fier de son coup. Mais Steve et Jérôme se précipitèrent sur lui.

* * *

«- Oui, vous verrez, ici on sera... tranquilles.

\- Ich hoffe, frau Cartman, ich Sie Geld besahlt.

Kenny se demanda ce que foutait Mme Cartman avec un allemand le soir à la mare de Stark. Kenny se dit que c'était une question stupide.

L'allemand semblait être un haltérophile assidu. Il se rendit compte du bordel et sépara Steve, Jérôme et Colin (qui s'était remit entre temps) du pauvre Tweek. Les trois se barrèrent en courant, ne faisant pas le poids.

Il gueula des insultes en allemand sans que personne n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit et s'en alla dans la forêt avec Liane Cartman.

Craig vit deux des rares personnes qui comptaient pour lui par terre, agonisant. Il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment un enfoiré. Il se dit que ça n'était pas grave.

Il alla voir Kenny qu'il releva. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire sur l'épisode du cours de math, mais Craig vit que McCormick pleurait. Kenny ne pleurait jamais à cause des douleurs physiques. Il disait avec fierté qu'il en avait l'habitude.

«J'ai eu du bol, tu sais», dit-il dans un souffle en souriant sous ses larmes.

Craig prit un air désabusé en se demandant ce qu'au diable Kenny pouvait bien trouver de positif dans sa situation.

«Sans Tweek, je serais mort encore une fois»  
Craig éclata de rire sans remord. Il pensait que Kenny rigolait en faisant référence à la private joke qu'il avait au niveau de sa soi-disant malédiction-satanique-qui-le-condamnait-à-mourir-pour-l'éternité.

Mais Craig se rendit compte que McCormick ne rigolait pas.

Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il était sûrement complètement fou à lier. Il aida Kenny à marcher en le faisant s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Tweek qui se trouvait à quelques pas. Le blond se releva tout seul en exposant ses blessures : le traditionnel combo de lèvre ouverte, d'œil au beurre noir (le droit, celui qui clignait d'habitude tout le temps) et de bleus un peu partout. Il s'arracha les cheveux en bouffant sa lèvre déjà pleine de sang.

Il fit un grand sourire à Craig et Kenny en face de lui, apparemment heureux que tout se finisse bien.

Kenny s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par Craig.

L'instant était redevenu magique.

* * *

 **Oui j'ai réussi à placer un Allemand dans l'histoire. Ça m'a fait rire en fait. Je tiens à signaler que je ne parle pas Allemand et que Google trad m'a aidé. Donc ce que j'ai écrit c'est de la merde. Ça ne change pas de d'habituuude.**

 **J'ai répondu à mes reviews direct par message privé. Merci aux reviewers** (je sais pas comment on appelle ça en réalité) **je vous aime fort.**

 **Je tiens à signaler quand même à tout le monde** (genre ya beaucoup de monde tsé) **:**

 _On dit un grand merci à Lyne qui m'a fait modifier un erreur de scénario honteuse au niveau de Wendy qui sort avec Craig et Stan en même temps. L'idée est cool mais c'est pas ultra crédible. La fille de la scène du conseiller est maintenant cette salope de Bébé. Paix à son âme._

 _Elle m'a aussi évité d'avoir fait sortir Craig avec sa propre cousine. En effet il est possible que Red soit la cousine de Craig et Ruby. Certains sites le disent, d'autres non. J'ai préféré modifier, c'est Sally Turner qui est maintenant sorti deux ans avec Tucker._

 _Agent PLG m'a fait remarqué que Tweek est un putain de pleurnichard hyper chiant dans mon histoire. Je lui donne raison. Je vais essayer de le rendre un peu plus badass, pour que le Creek soit plus cool. C'est pour ça en fait que Tweek a mis un coup de genoux dans les couilles de Colin dans ce chapitre. Vengeance mother fucker._


	10. Chapter 9 - Cauchemar

Tucker's Torments

 **(si vous êtes en période de dépression ne lisez pas ce chapitre, matez-vous un film où ya Elie Semoun).**

Chapitre 9

* * *

Tweek était rentré chez lui quand la lune était haute dans le ciel. Ses parents n'avaient même pas remarqué les traces de coups qu'il avait, ils ne l'avaient même pas regardé.

Ils lui avaient juste demandé comment c'était passé la journée et ne s'étaient pas inquiétés quand Tweek n'avait pas répondu.

Alors il s'était simplement servi du café et l'avait bu brûlant en appuyant le bord de la tasse contre sa lèvre déchirée.

Tweek tremblait plus fort que d'habitude cette nuit là, tandis qu'il fixait les fissures de son plafond comme pour les apprendre par cœur. C'était idiot étant donné qu'il les connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps déjà. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait et disait, Tweek n'était pas fou. C'est son entourage qui l'était.

En réalité cet entourage lui avait fait croire qu'il était présent pour lui, qu'il l'écoutait. Mais quand Tweek ouvrait la bouche on se foutait royalement de ce qu'il avait à dire et on lui proposait du café. Ses parents étaient des hypocrites qui abusaient de formules de politesse pour se persuader qu'ils aimaient leur fils. En réalité, ils ne l'aimaient pas. Pire, ils en avaient honte.

Tweek le savait, et il avait essayé de l'accepter à coup de grandes doses de café bourbon. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se rendait compte qu'on ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, alors il avait fini par complètement fermer sa gueule.

Ce renfermement de soi lui valut de renforcer sa paranoïa à un stade maladif. Il avait souvent hurlé de terreur après un cauchemar avec des aliens, il était souvent allé voir ses parents en larmes parce que des gnomes lui volaient ses slips. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était lui proposer du café.

Ses problèmes auraient pu avoir des solutions, mais la seule qu'on lui offrait n'était qu'une drogue venant s'ajouter à la liste de ses troubles.

Tweek n'avait plus que le café pour s'accrocher à sa vie morose.

Il contempla pour la énième fois la fissure en forme d'éclair, celle la plus à gauche, de son plafond. Il pensa à Craig qui l'avait sauvé apparemment de cette engrenage. En fait Craig ne l'avait pas sauvé du tout. C'est ce qu'il pensait, évidemment, il pensait que Tweek n'était qu'un cochon d'Inde et qu'il suffisait de le protéger pour qu'il soit heureux.

Mais Tweek n'était pas un cochon d'Inde. Il savait qu'un tel manque de repères familiaux pendant toute une enfance pouvait briser une personne.

Il était resté avec Craig parce qu'il l'empêchait de se faire tabasser, parce qu'il était son seul ami et parce qu'il l'aimait. Sans lui il se serait peut-être suicidé en s'éclatant le crâne entre deux cafetières.

Craig ne le comprenait pas et ne le comprendrait jamais, mais Tweek l'aimait malgré tout.

Il l'aimait comme un grand frère. Il ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait.

Il avait cédé aux demandes du péruvien parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il pensait qu'ainsi Craig tenterait de creuser, qu'il tenterait de comprendre la nature des troubles qui le rongeaient.

Il avait toujours appris à fermer sa gueule, à suivre le mouvement qu'on lui imposait, à trouver des raisons valables pour ne pas s'opposer.

Il avait réussi la prouesse de se convaincre qu'il était amoureux seulement parce qu'on le lui demandait ?

Il effleura le sang toujours humide de sa lèvre en fermant son œil valide dans le noir. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de sa poitrine. Il venait de se rendre compte de son impuissance injustifiée face à sa situation. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas à sortir avec Craig si lui-même n'en avait pas envie.

Il devait tout faire pour le garder en tant que son grand-frère. Il voulait juste que tout redevienne simplement comme avant.

Tweek venait de prendre un tournant important dans sa vie. Son affront contre Colin a été le point de départ d'une longue réflexion dans son esprit tourmenté.

Il leva lentement sa main droite pleine du sang de sa lèvre, tourna sa paume tremblante pour l'observer. L'ancien Tweek était mort ce soir à la mare de Stark.

* * *

Il faisait horriblement moche ce matin à South Park. Il ne neigeait pas, le ciel était lourd et gris et le givre s'étendait partout où il pouvait.

Jusque sur le bonnet péruvien de Tucker, qui fumait une clope l'air pensif. Il ne savait plus ce qui allait ou pas dans sa vie en ce moment, il s'était laissé dépasser par les événements et Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça. Il était désormais relégué à la place de spectateur de la suite de l'histoire. Ce qu'il se passerait ensuite ne dépendrait plus de ses choix, mais de l'acceptation, de la tolérance des autres.

Kenny avait eu l'air d'accepter son sort hier soir. Kenny acceptait toujours son sort, il subissait sans broncher.

Il lui arrivait seulement de pleurer en silence.

Tweek, lui, avait décidé de ne plus pleurer en silence. Il n'adressa pas un mot à ses parents ce matin, remplaçant par le vide ses habituelles formules de politesse hypocrites. Il n'était même pas en retard, il n'avait pas dormi du tout.

Le blond se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'observa dans le miroir, ce qu'il faisait rarement : il détestait son visage, qu'il jugeait trop féminin avec ses grands yeux et ses lèvres charnues. Ce matin ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés par sa détermination farouche. Ils étaient bruns, rendus sombres par la haine qu'il avait désormais envers la personne qu'il était.

Le sang de sa lèvre avait séché.

Il avait des cernes encore plus marquées que d'habitude, sa peau était plus pâle.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé étaient ses cheveux, blonds pâles et en désordre totale.

Craig fumait sa troisième cigarette de la matinée en perdant son regard dans la neige grise. Il attendait patiemment de voir son Tweeker. Son air innocent lui manquait déjà.

Il ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Il arrivait étonnamment en avance par rapport à ses habitudes. Craig en fut ravi et s'avança vers lui en souriant, tirant sur son bonnet pour le replacer sur ses cheveux noirs.

Tweek s'arrêta à un mètre de son ami. Tucker, surpris, s'arrêta aussi. Il détailla l'air... différent du blond.

Tweek le toisa avec un air légèrement désabusé et triste à la fois. Il pencha la tête un petit peu en arrière et sur la droite. Il n'avait pas pensé à comment il s'y prendrait, il improviserait. En espérant que son bégaiement ne lui enlève pas sa crédibilité.

«- Craig. Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi.

Craig eut l'impression de se faire piétiner par quatre dragons. Tweek ne lui laissa même pas le temps de penser.

\- J..Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi parce que je n'ai jamais vou..voulu sortir avec toi. Je n'ai rien pu te refuser parce que je t'. t'aime. Mais je t'aime comme un frère, Craig. Je te considère comme mon grand fr...ère et ça ne changera jamais. Je suis désolé... en fait n..nan, je suis pas désolé. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je t'ai fait croire que c'était po.. possible parce que je me suis persuadé moi-même que ça l'était. Je veux juste... que tout redevienne comme c'était il y a seulement quelques jours. Tu pense pouvoir faire ça pour m.. pour moi Craig ?

Craig ne répondit pas. Il avait lâché sa cigarette par terre, elle s'était éteinte dans la neige. Voir Tucker pleurer est quelque chose de très rare, on s'en rappelle.

Tucker pleurait, à son tour, en silence.

Il aurait pu accepter la porte de sortie de Tweek, oublier les derniers événements et redevenir son «grand frère». Il aurait pu continuer d'admirer ses yeux dorés, de lui toucher les cheveux.

Mais Craig n'aimait pas se laisser dépasser par les événements. Sa conscience lui hurlait à plein poumons de prendre Tweek dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait se passer de son amitié. Comme beaucoup Craig était resté bloqué dans l'image qu'on lui avait collé, on attendait de lui une autre attitude. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de respecter cette attitude.

Son visage passa de bouleversé à inexpressif et fermé, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur plus sombre qu'une ombre. Il secoua la tête négativement.

Les deux se toisèrent avec une mélancolie très bien dissimulée. Tweek ne baissa ses yeux toujours plissés, désormais par une colère froide. Il tremblait, comme d'habitude.

Le blond finit cependant par détourner le regard, et s'en alla, ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches, sans attendre le bus.

Parce que rien n'est plus froid que le regard de Craig Tucker.

* * *

 **Nom de Dieu c'est horrible. Je finis ce chapitre à 1h du matin parce que je pouvais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir fini :/**

 **Bon alors. Si vous vous demandez ce qu'au diable j'ai bien pu manger pour rendre Tweeker aussi dark ben... j'en avais marre que ce soit une victime innocente en fait. On parle de Tweek, pas de Butters. Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres, parce qu'il est centré sur Tweek et pas sur Craig. On ne se rendait pas compte de son point de vue et je trouvait qu'il y avait des choses à dire sur ça. Malgré tout Tweek est un personnage très intéressant à traiter dans une fic, la série ne donne pas tellement d'éléments sur lui et on doit beaucoup inventer dans son caractère. J'ai choisit de rendre ses parents responsable de ses tics et problèmes mentaux alors que la série pointe plutôt le café. Ça permet de rendre Craig plus important pour lui, parce qu'il est son seul repère familial, ce qui explique qu'il le considère comme un grand frère.**

 **Pour la réaction de Craig, je voulais pas du larmoyant où il supplie Tweek de rester avec lui. On parle de Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker est fier. Il est dévasté mais il se cache à nouveau sous son masque glacial, qui était tombé grâce à Ruby qui lui avait fait un discours sur l'importance de montrer ses sentiments.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va pas vous mettre le blues.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Bruns irisés

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 10

* * *

Craig rentra chez lui, plus tellement d'humeur à affronter sa prof de maths. Il ne pleura jamais autant qu'en cette matinée, il pleurait en gardant un air glacial. Il fit un doigt à Ruby quand elle vînt vers lui.

Tweek était un mélange de fierté et de regrets. Il avait réussi à dépasser sa condition et à se défaire de l'image qu'on avait de lui. Il savait qu'à cause de ça Craig avait replongé des deux pieds dans sa propre étiquette et il en était désolé. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus pareille sans lui, qu'elle allait devenir plus dure, plus solitaire. Il savait que les autres le considéreraient toujours comme ce qu'il était et qu'il continuerait de se faire frapper par la bande à Colin.

Il était fier quand même, pour avoir pris les rênes lui-même de son histoire avec Craig, même si ça les avait conduit à une rupture. Si Craig ne voulait pas de lui en tant qu'ami, il ne l'aurait pas du tout.

Même si ça leur faisait un mal fou à tous les deux.

* * *

Kenny tirait avec ses dents sur un bandage pour le couper, et l'enroula autour de son poignet brisé par un éclat de verre. Stuart était encore bourré et l'avais tabassé hier soir, quand Kenny rentrait de la mare de Stark. Le blond avait faillir mourir encore une fois, et tan pis si personne ne s'en rappelais jamais ou ne le croyais. Les réunions de sectes sataniques devraient être interdites aux parents.

Kenny en avait ras le cul de toujours subir sans se plaindre, les coups de poings, les coups bas. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement parce qu'il avait une nature faîte ainsi, provocatrice dans le domaine de la séduction et soumise dans le reste.

Il aimait dominer sexuellement parce qu'il ne savait pas le faire autrement.

Kenneth allait à l'école à pied, comme si ses parents avaient de l'argent à mettre dans un moyen de transport. Il se levait donc très tôt puisqu'il habitait complètement à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'opposé du lycée. Ainsi il assistait tous les matins aux premières lueurs de l'aube, qui se diffusaient sur les sommets glacés des montagnes alentours. Le blond aux yeux yeux était sensible à cette beauté, qui le faisait sourire.

C'est donc en souriant qu'il s'était rendu au lycée aujourd'hui.

Il avait perdu son sourire en voyant que ni Tweek ni Craig n'y étaient présents.

Kenny avait passé toute la journée à se ronger les ongles en imaginant le pire. Voilà qu'il devenait parano, comme Tweek. Ils étaient peut-être juste fatigués ? Ou alors Colin les a rattrapé et a traîné leur corps dans la forêt pour que les grizzlis (ou l'homoursporc) les bouffent.

Il secoua la tête en faisant voler ses mèches de cheveux. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se voile la face. Si il se sentait aussi mal, c'est surtout parce que Craig l'avait rejeté.

La cloche sonna. Il sortit le premier de la classe, presque en courant, décidé à aller voir Tucker. Mais une grosse main froide l'arrêta. Il se retourna, croisant les deux yeux bruns irisés de Cartman.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait paniquer ou pas. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec le terrible Eric Cartman.

Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la primaire. Il avait un peu minci mais gardait une ossature lourde. Il était devenu presque beau de visage, mais il était toujours un enculé avec un égo démesuré à un stade terminal. Quand il parlait à Kenny, c'était pour se foutre de sa gueule sur sa pauvreté. Mais le blond ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'il était devenu comme ça parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de père et parce que sa mère était la femme la plus connue de Youporn.

Ça n'empêcha pas Kenny de frissonner à la vue de son regard si particulier, qui vous faisait vous terrer sur vous même en trois secondes, qui donnait l'impression que vous n'êtes qu'une merde sur son chemin et que c'est déjà un honneur qu'il daigne vous regarder.

Cartman ne le lâcha pas des yeux et prit la parole :

«- Kennyy. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kennyy, pourquoi t'es triste ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il pensait que Cartman allait se foutre de sa gueule parce qu'il est pauvre... ou pédé. Mais le brun semblait vraiment _s'inquiéter_ pour lui. Il avait sorti sa phrase avec dédain et moquerie, mais un très léger tremblement au fond de sa voix posée avait fait comprendre à Kenny que Cartman voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pour une fois il ne faisait pas quelque chose dans le seul but de satisfaire ses envies.

Kenny lui sourit avec sincérité, Cartman garda son air froid.

Il avait un air tellement froid qu'il pouvait rivaliser, parfois, avec Tucker en personne. Mais Cartman avait toujours les yeux expressifs, de colère ou de mépris, contrairement au péruvien dont les yeux noirs étaient complètement insondables, du moins quand il avait mis son masque glacial.

Kenny s'appuya contre le mur blanc du couloir qui longeait la salle d'Art plastique.

\- Je te raconte tout. Mais tu ne m'interromps pas, tu ne te moques pas, tu hurles pas «Kennyy est un pédéé» (il avait imité sa voix si particulière) dans le couloir. Ok ?

Kenny avait un air sérieux, Cartman sembla réfléchir. Il garda son air froid et hocha la tête, s'appuyant sur le mur à côté de lui.

Alors Kenny lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. Comment il avait aimé Craig, comment il l'aimait encore plus que jamais, la scène du parking où le brun lui avait mis une beigne, qu'ils avaient finis par coucher ensembles. Mais que Craig avait préféré Tweek. Qu'il en avait pleuré, qu'il avait balancé ses poings dans les murs en brique du parking et qu'il était allé sur le pont de la mare de Stark. Il lui raconta la scène de la veille, en détaillant au maximum l'attaque de la bande de Colin. Il dit qu'un allemand qui passait par là les a séparé. Il oublia volontairement de préciser que c'était avec sa mère qu'il se promenait. Il dit qu'il s'inquiétait parce qu'ils n'étaient pas venus en cours aujourd'hui. Il ajouta qu'en fait il s'inquiétait surtout pour Craig.

Quand il fini sa tirade, il se rendit compte à qui il parlait. Il parlait à Eric Cartman. Il lança un regard vers lui, appréhendant sa réaction, sûrement méprisante voire colérique.

Mais le brun semblait réfléchir intensément, la tête baissée vers ses pieds, la moitié de son visage cachée par ses mèches irisées.

\- Écoute Kenny...

Cartman ne finit pas sa phrase. Il releva la tête et s'approcha de Kenny pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond laissa un moment en suspens, tétanisé. Puis il serra à son tour Eric, le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Cartman lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et qu'il allait trouver une solution. Il dit que ce fis de pute de Tweek allait regretter d'avoir touché à Tucker.

Kenny frissonna. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il était horriblement triste à cause de la relation de Tweek et Craig, mais ça ne lui donnait pas envie pour autant de les séparer. Il releva légèrement la tête, puis se résigna et la laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Cartman.

Kenny en avait ras le cul de toujours subir sans se plaindre. Il dominerait enfin dans le domaine des coups bas grâce à l'aide du spécialiste en la matière, j'ai nommé Eric Cartman.

* * *

Tweek descendit de sa chambre pour se remplir pour la dixième fois en un après-midi son thermos. Ses parents le saluèrent. Pour la dixième fois.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en serrant le récipient brûlant entre ses doigts fins. Il roula sur le côté et tenta d'imaginer sa vie après sa rupture avec Craig. Ca faisait plus d'un an que les deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux et il avait oublié ce qu'était son quotidien avant. Il s'en rappelait de manière floue, comme on se rappelle d'un cauchemar. Il se souvenait seulement qu'on le tabassait et qu'on se moquait de sa personnalité sans relâche.

Peut-être que ça n'était pas si terrible que ça et que son esprit malade n'avait gardé en mémoire que le pire. Peut-être que Tweek pourrait s'en sortir sans Craig, surtout depuis son changement de philosophie.

La boule dans son ventre qui était restée depuis la rupture de la matinée le fit se rappeler qu'il venait de perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait (même si c'était un amour fraternel) dans tout le monde entier de la galaxie.

L'espace d'un instant il redevînt faible, une angoisse fulgurante s'empara de lui et il eût envie de courir chez Craig l'embrasser en pleurant.

Il secoua la tête et frissonna. Il ne devait pas céder à son côté fragile. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce travail de psychologie pour rien.

Il tira avec violence sur ses mèches de cheveux, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les murs immaculés de sa chambre dansaient devant ses yeux, tremblaient au rythme de ses propres tremblements. Il devenait fou. Il s'en rendit compte. Il bu de longues gorgées de café, se brûlant la gorge au passage, et décida de sortir.

* * *

Cartman était rentré chez lui et avait gueulé sur sa mère pour qu'elle lui rachète des flingues en chocolats. Mais pas ceux à la guimauve.

Il s'assit sur son canapé en hurlant à son chat d'aller se faire foutre. Il oublia d'allumer sa télé et laissa ses pensées s'égarer. Il avait eu un instant de faiblesse tout à l'heure et il n'en était pas fier. Il espérait que personne ne l'ait vu faire un câlin à cet enculé de pédé de McCormick.

…Cartman se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui même. Kenny était une des seules personnes de South Park qu'il ne haïssait pas. Il pouvait même affirmer qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais jamais il ne l'avouera à personne, il est censé détester tout le monde.

Lors du cours de math où Kenny a pleuré pour Craig, Cartman s'est retenu de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais sa fierté lui a dicté de lui crier qu'il était un pédé à la place.

Cartman était quelqu'un de terriblement intelligent, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des instants de connerie, surtout quand il s'agissait de ne pas perdre la face.

Il avait dit à Kenny qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour qu'il puisse baiser à nouveau Tucker. Cartman tenait ses promesses.

Il remit son bonnet sur sa tête et enfila ses gants. Même pas besoin d'établir un plan écrit, de faire un schéma détaillé. Il avait trouvé la solution en trois secondes dès que le problème fut énoncé.

Cartman ne se vantait pas de son intelligence, qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit utilisée pour des intentions mauvaises était étonnante. Il se vantait de sa «musculature», de sa «coolitude», mais pas de son esprit diaboliquement affûté.

Il préférait garder ça secret. On attaque mieux un adversaire quand il nous sous-estime.

Seuls ceux de sa bande, à savoir ces pédés de Stan, Kyle, et Kenny, étaient au courant. Il y avait aussi Scott Tenorman. Cartman rigola.

Il sortit dans la neige.

* * *

 **Si vous espérez comme Lyne que ça va partir en plan à trois, je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais c'est mort. Et puis quoi encore. x)**

 **Alooors. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire rentrer Cartman, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est fou ça. Il était censé avoir un rôle de fils de pute mais je pouvait pas lui faire ça. Du coup le voilà du côté de Kenny, ce qui lui donne un net avantage. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savent pas que Tweek et Craig ont rompus. Je peux vous promettre que ça va partir en steaks.**

 **Que dire de plus ? Tweek se bat entre son côté faible et son côté badass pour pas que la transition ait l'air trop facile, hmm... Kenny devient légèrement méchant, enfin disons que pour lui c'est de la méchanceté.**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour le plan diabolique de Cartman, pour la suite, envoyez en review ou en Mp. J'ai deux ou trois idées mais j'en trouve aucune d'assez géniale pour honorer son talent que je vante tellement x)**


	12. Chapter 11 - Nier l'évident

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 11

* * *

Tweek tremblait et se mordait toujours la lèvre, mais les murs ne dansaient plus. Il se dit que c'était encore heureux puisqu'il n'y avait plus de murs. Il était devant l'immensité des géantes montagnes de roches et de neiges. Les montagnes ne dansaient pas. Les montagnes semblaient s'agrandir, les montagnes le jugeaient, chuchotaient entre elles pour se moquer de lui. Les montagnes se moquaient du petit Tweek tremblant.

Tweek se sentit tout petit face aux montagnes, il avança en tentant d'ignorer les regards en coin qu'elles lui lançaient.

Il ne put ignorer le regard de glace que Cartman lui lança.

Cartman sourit à la manière des montagnes, il se moquait de lui, il pensait que rabaisser Tweek était simple. Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire.

Mais Cartman n'était pas assez con pour se laisser prendre dans le piège qu'il avait lui-même mit en place pendant des années. Il avait vu la détermination farouche, la touche de folie qui tentait de prendre de plus en plus de place dans les yeux bruns ternes -attendez, ils étaient pas dorés avant ?- Cartman se dit qu'il se branlait de la couleur des yeux de Tweek. Il allait le torturer pour rendre service à son ami Kenny.

«Hmft. Dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment tapette. On va dire... Que je vais le torturer parce que j'en ai envie et aider ce pédé de Kenny n'est qu'une excuse.»

Cartman continuait à se mentir à lui-même. Cette fois il ne s'en rendit pas compte et fit son sourire le plus sadique au blond qui se sentait de plus en plus petit et qui tremblait de plus en plus.

Tweek reprit contenance l'espace d'un instant. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, c'était simplement...Eric Cartman. Le nom résonna fort dans sa tête et il se massa les tempes pour tenter de calmer son début de migraine. Il perdit toute trace d'assurance en se souvenant de ce que faisait Cartman quand il avait ce célèbre sourire sadique qui était cette fois en face de lui.

Cartman, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur le blond et fier d'avoir trouvé une formule pour se persuader qu'il faisait ça pour lui-même, attrapa Tweek par le bras sans ménagement et le tira, sans que celui-ci ne fasse aucune résistance.

Tweek était tétanisé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ensuite. Déjà qu'une personne normalement constituée se serait évanouie devant l'air posé, froid, et pervers de Cartman, Tweek le parano fragile avait envie de mourir sur place. Il n'était plus ce qu'il était il y a quelques minutes seulement, lorsqu'il devenait peut-être fou, mais qu'il prenait sa vie en main. Maintenant il ne contrôlait plus rien de sa situation, et ça l'avait fait retourner à la place du Tweek d'avant. Quelques minutes et un regard intimidant avaient suffis.

Il pensait pourtant que le Tweek d'avant était mort à la mare de Stark. Apparemment, on ne se défaisait pas si facilement d'un état d'esprit qu'on avait gardé des années, on ne pouvait pas d'un seul coup se défaire de l'attitude que les gens attendaient de nous.

Cartman entraîna sa victime jusque chez lui. Ils entrèrent et il ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à son sous-sol. Il poussa Tweek dans les escaliers et alluma quelques ampoules de basse luminosité qui vacillaient dans le noir. Le sol en béton, les tables en bois, les chaises de jardin en fer blanc, tout ici respirait la terreur. L'ambiance était celle des cauchemars du paranoïaque et celle des pires agissements du maître de la manipulation.

Tweek fut balancé sans scrupule dans un des coins de la pièce, sous une des ampoules. Cartman s'accroupit devant lui, se penchant un peu pour le dominer le plus possible et plonger ses yeux brillants d'excitation dans ceux horrifiés du blond.

Tweek avait envie de hurler. A la place, il ouvrit sa bouche tremblante, ferma ses yeux qui clignaient frénétiquement et murmura imperceptiblement la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour tenter d'aligner son cerveau avec ses pensées.

 _«De gaieté en gaieté j'ai contrefait ma joie_

 _De tristesse en tristesse j'ai camouflé ma peine»_

Cartman manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi ce con citait Graneck ? Il haussa les épaules, ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce fou pouvait être sujet d'une dizaines de thèses. Il sortit de la pièce, il allait dîner, ce soir c'était Kfc. Il monta les escaliers en éteignant les ampoules et en fermant la porte à clé.

Tweek n'aurait de toute façon pas bougé, il se terra dans le noir en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, et continua à réciter, lentement, murmurant.

 _«De saison en saison j'ai galvaudé le temps_

 _De raison en raison j'ai nié l'évident.»_

Tweek s'endormit, la tête sur ses genoux, qui continuaient à trembler dans son sommeil sans rêve.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le bruit des clés dans la serrure de la porte de la cave. Cartman apparut et ralluma les ampoules. La vision de Tweek affalé contre le mur et tentant de se cacher de la lumière aveuglante le rassura sur ses plans. Tweek était déjà devenu presque fou, il n'aurait pas à faire une grande part du boulot. Il s'approcha du petit corps agité de tremblements, comme d'habitude.

Tweek leva vers lui ses grands yeux désormais ternes. Il le regardait avec un certain défi, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait déjà tellement souffert qu'aucun de ses plans ne pouvait le détruire plus.

Cartman rit bruyamment.

«- As-tu une idée de ce que je vais te faire Tweek ?

Tweek frissonna.

\- Je vais te priver de ce que tu as de plus cher.

\- TU VAS TUER CRAIG ?

Cartman le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il fit un scare face à Tweek et soupira.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier, ta réaction est assez touchante. Mais non, je ne vais pas tuer cet enculé de Tucker. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire, mais parce que si je le tue, tu comprends bien que mon objectif de base est erroné, dit-il d'une voix posée.

\- C'est quoi ton objectif ?, demanda Tweek en s'énervant presque, et qui est-ce qui pourrait bien m'être cher à part Craig ?»

Tweek commençait à reprendre confiance. Cartman s'en amusa. Il le préférait comme ça, en fait.

«- Une seule question à la fois très cher. Respecte les règles du jeu. Je ne peux pas te dire mon objectif, c'est classé secret défense. Et qui est-ce qui pourrait bien t'être cher à part Craig ? Ce n'est pas _qui_ , mais _quoi_.»

Tweek comprit, mais il fut rassuré. Il pensait que Cartman voulait tuer Kenny. McCormick était l'ami du brun, mais Cartman détestait tout le monde, même ses amis, non ?

Il dit d'une voix calme par rapport à d'habitude :

«- Tu vas me priver de café ?»

Cartman sourit. Il se doutait que le blond ne paniquerait pas, il sous-estimait sa dépendance à la caféine. Il sortit de la cave et revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich et un verre d'eau, pour les tendre à Tweek.

«-Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable séjour de désintoxication.»

Craig Tucker fumait, seul, sur le mur en brique du parking du lycée. Il était assis à l'endroit même où Kenny l'avait galoche. Il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son masque de glace depuis sa rupture avec Tweek, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Tout le monde s'en foutait de lui, il s'en foutait du monde.

Il était juste horriblement triste.

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir envoyé chier Tweek alors qu'il lui demandait juste de redevenir son grand frère.

Kenny McCormick se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Cartman était capable de tout. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir laisser fourrer son nez dans des affaires pareilles. Avec lui, ça pouvait partir très, très loin.

Mais s'il restait un espoir pour qu'il récupère Craig, autant ne pas l'enterrer tout de suite à grands coups de pelle en inox.

* * *

\- Trois jours plus tard -

Cartman avait raison. Cartman avait toujours raison. Tweek n'avait pas bu de café depuis 72 heures et... il devenait fou. Vraiment fou, complètement fou.

Sa peau blême tremblait à s'en déchirer les muscles, ses veines violettes semblaient sur le point d'éclater, il transpirait et ses tics effrénés étaient multipliés par quinze.

Il hurlait des «GAH» qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il lui fallait du café, maintenant. Pour le calmer. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il tapait du poing sur le mur en béton de la cave de Cartman. Il saignait des phalanges, du coup.

Il saignait aussi de sa lèvre qu'il bouffait sans relâche, et du nez.

Cartman s'approcha à pas de loups, un sourire satisfait flottant du ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit devant Tweek.

«- Tu veux du café, Tweeker ?

Tweek ouvrit grand ses yeux pleins de larmes et hurla que oui, son corps maintenant secoués de spasmes.

Cartman s'approcha encore plus, ses lèvres touchant presque celles du blond. Celui-ci se calma d'un coup en le fixant. Cartman lui chuchota lentement avec un air de parfait psychopathe :

\- Tu es sûr de ça, Tweek ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux _que_ du café ? Tu ne voudrais pas... par exemple...

Cartman était désormais à deux millimètres de toucher ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête sur la droite en chatouillant le nez de Tweek de ses mèches brunes, et finit sa phrase.

\- … Que l'on te respecte ?

Le mot fit frissonner Tweek encore plus qu'avant.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas... qu'on arrête de se moquer de tes tics, de ta dépendance au café, de tes -parents qui te prennent pour un fou ? Qu'on te considère enfin comme ce que tu as toujours été au fond, quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de s'imposer, de dire franchement tout haut ce qu'il pense tout bas ? Tu ne voudrais pas pouvoir distribuer les coups toi-même au lieu de toujours compter sur Craig ? Craig souffre à cause de toi, Tweek. Il prend les coups à ta place. Tu ne voudrais pas... goûter à l'euphorie d'avoir quelqu'un qui a peur de toi en face de tes yeux sombres ?».

Tweek ferma les yeux et continua à réciter.

 _«De silence en silence J'ai parlé sans rien dire_

 _De méfiance en méfiance J'ai douté sans finir»_

Craig Tucker avait passé trois jours à fumer dans sa chambre, tiraillé entre sa fierté et ses sentiments. Il venait de prendre un décision. Il allait s'excuser devant Tweek et accepter la porte de sortie, il allait redevenir son grand frère, il allait recommencer à le protéger et… à lui toucher les cheveux. Ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux, ses envies de l'embrasser sans arrêt... tout ça allait bien finir par se barrer avec le temps. Peut-être.

On verrait bien. C'était ça ou rien.

Il allait récupérer les pépites d'or qui lui appartenaient.

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews, je suis ravie que mon Cartman vous plaise.**

 **Je suis sûre que vous avez cru qu'il allait embrasser Tweek. Tweek aussi l'a cru. C'était un troll. Ewai.**

 **Merci AgentPLG pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée de priver Tweek de café. 3**


	13. Chapter 12 - Reine des échecs

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 12

Tweek regarda Cartman dans les yeux. Cartman souriait, toujours à deux millimètres des lèvres du blond qui ne tentait même plus de reculer.

Le brun sentait ce doux sentiment dans sa poitrine, le sentiment qu'il avait quand il était sur le point de réussir.

Il finalisa la première phase de son plan. Il leva une main pour relever une mèche tombée sur ses cheveux, montrant intentionnellement à Tweek qu'il avait le poignet complètement ouvert, apparemment par une lame.

Le blond arrêta le bras de Cartman. Il regarda le sang séché avec une fascination non-dissimulée. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et remarqua qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir, dissimulé dans l'obscurité.

Cartman prit un air un peu gêné, avec fond de peur simple, catégorie terreur de la violence.

Il avait travaillé ses expressions devant le miroir pendant des heures, il en était le maître. Il aurait pu avoir l'air d'être fou amoureux de cette salope de Bébé s'il avait voulu.

Il murmura en faisant trembler sa voix :

«- Je... heu... la bande à Colin.»

Cartman savait qu'il ne devait pas dire directement à Tweek d'aller attaquer Colin, car il risquait de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait manipuler. Le brun s'était maquillé l'œil et s'était ouvert lui-même les veines. Pour qu'une personne fasse ce que vous voulez, il suffit de lui faire croire que c'est son idée.

Tweek frissonnait toujours à l'entente de ce nom. Cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Il avait toujours, gravé dans son esprit, les mots de Cartman il y a quelques secondes. _«Tu ne voudrais pas... goûter à l'euphorie d'avoir quelqu'un qui a peur de toi en face de tes yeux sombres ?»_

Son cerveau divisé en deux parties se reforma. La peur et la soif de vengeance se mélangèrent, pour donner une boule noire dans son esprit. Cette boule noire ne pensait plus à rien. Elle agissait.

Cartman le vit dans ses yeux. Tweek était réellement devenu fou. Il avait réussi. Il s'écarta de la victime de ses manipulations, jubilant.

«- Je sais ce que tu veux faire Tweek. Je suis content que tu ai réussi à sortir de ta situation déplorable.»

Il lui fit un sourire faussement sincère. Tweek lui sourit en retour, dévoilant ses canines blanches.

Cartman lui dit qu'il allait l'aider. Il lui dit d'attendre ici. Il sortit pendant que Tweek récitait :

 _«De rancoeur en rancoeur J'ai brisé l'essentiel_

 _De pensée en pensée J'ai flétri sans appel»_

* * *

Deuxième phase du plan. Et action.

Eric marchait en mangeant un Subway au poulet épicé et pain italien. Il avait le plus dur. A vrai dire, il pensait que ce serait plus dur. Tweek s'était brisé aux trois-quart tout seul.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa condition de victime qui veut changer, ça aurait été plus lent comme transition, il aurait eu plus de périodes de doute. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui avait précipité tout ça.

Cartman se demanda quoi. Craig Tucker devrait le savoir.

Justement, il allait chez lui.

Il sonna plusieurs fois avant que la mère de Craig n'ouvre. Elle fut apparemment surprise de voir Cartman sur le pas de la porte, mais le laissa entrer sans un mot. Elle l'observa monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de son fils.

Craig Tucker était allongé sur son lit, une clope à la main. Sa fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer la brise hivernale et il devait sans arrêt remettre en place son bonnet péruvien sur sa tête. Mais il avait la flemme de bouger pour la fermer.

Il se remémora en souriant les paroles d'un rap qui collaient parfaitement avec sa situation, et chanta du bout des lèvres.

 _«Fatigué j'suis tellement fatigué que quand j'commence à rien faire j'ai la flemme de m'arrêter  
J'fais qu'hiberner H24, toute l'année, pas de congés,  
Tu veux savoir comment j'prends mes cafés allongés ? Allongé...»_

Merde. Merde merde merde pourquoi il avait parlé de café ? Bon. De toute façon il avait décidé de récupérer Tweek. Mais juste... pas aujourd'hui.

Sa fierté maladive avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que pour la première fois, il allait devoir plier devant quelqu'un de moins fort que lui.

Craig le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. C'était comme la flemme, en fait. Mais il se dit que merde. Il aimait Tweek, et c'est pas un putain d'ego qui allait le lui faire perde. Il n'était pas comme cet enfoiré de Cart...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

«- CARTMAN ?

Tucker leva subitement sa tête de son oreiller et s'assit sur son lit en appuyant le plus fort possible sur le mur avec son dos, comme pour le faire reculer sans quitter Cartman des yeux. Tout ça en trois secondes chrono.

Cartman haussa un sourcil. S'il s'attendait à ce que le glacial, l'inébranlable j'menfoutiste Craig Tucker affiche cet air horrifié.

Cartman s'en amusa et ne put s'empêcher de le vanner, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Humf. Si tu te branlais en pensant à moi, effectivement c'est assez gênant.

Mais Craig avait juste été surpris, ça fait bizarre de voir surgir la personne à laquelle on pense pile au moment où on y pense. Si seulement ça pouvait marcher avec Tweek. Remarque non, parce que Tweek serait absolument tout le temps dans la chambre de Craig.

Craig se dit qu'au final ce serait cool.

Il se recomposa son visage parfaitement froid et désabusé, ne laissant pas une seconde de plus à Cartman pour s'amuser de la situation.

\- Je me branlais sur ta pute de mère, enculé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma piaule fils de put...Liane Cartman ?

Cartman ne releva pas. Il jeta un regard froid à Tucker qui... Oh putain de sa race. Le regard que le péruvien lui renvoyait le tétanisait. Lui, Eric Cartman, tétanisé par un regard ?

Il ne baissa pas les yeux et haussa un sourcil, levant un peu la tête en arrière, avec son air méprisant et supérieur, celui qui intimidait le plus.

Craig fut déstabilisé un instant par cet air là, mais continua à balancer son regard de glace.

Les deux se toisèrent avec haine. Le duel des titans.

Cartman finit par se souvenir du but de sa venue et de la question restée en l'air de Tucker.

\- Je viens pour te dire que Tweek a un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?, dit Craig en devenant livide, mais en restant hostile à Cartman.

Cartman prit un air un peu bête et innocent. Catégorie Butters.

\- Je pensais... Que tu me donnerais... une petite récompense si jamais je te donne des informations. En billets verts.

Craig réfléchit. Il savait qu'on ne devait jamais se fier à Cartman, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il avait autre chose que le fric dans la tête. Après tout, depuis tout petit, Cartman a toujours couru derrière le blé. La seule chose qui l'en détournait était de rendre Kyle ridicule, il allait jusqu'à dépenser des milliers de dollars pour gagner un pari avec lui.

Mais Kyle n'était pas impliqué. Cartman voulait juste qu'il le paye.

Tucker se leva et fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir deux billets de cinq, s'approchant d'Eric pour les lui tendre.

Cartman voulait paraître crédible et ne crachait pas sur de l'argent. Il regarda Craig, hilare.

\- Tu me broies les couilles, Tucker.

Craig soupira d'un air exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit un billet de cinquante de sa poche arrière, et le tendit à Cartman avec un regard noir.

Putain. Il allait devoir se passer de clope pendant au moins deux semaines.

Cartman sourit, satisfait.

\- J'ai entendu Colin, Jérôme et Steve qui parlaient de tabasser Tweek. Ils vont l'attendre devant le lycée, à la sortie, demain à 17h. Je me suis dit que tu serais heureux de voler à son secours vu que désormais tu es son prince charmant.

\- Je sors plus avec lui, dit Craig avec tristesse.

\- QUOI ?

\- Il a cassé. Il veut qu'on reste amis.»

Ça lui coûtait de raconter ça à Cartman, mais bon.

Cartman réfléchit. Au final ça ne changeait pas grand chose à l'objectif de départ. Craig allait quand même attendre Tweek à la sortie. Tucker avait l'air de ne pas être disposé à oublier Tweek de sitôt, et même si Kenny arrivait à cet instant pour le consoler, il ne serait qu'un bouche-trou sentimental qui servirait à sécher les larmes, pour être jeté juste après.

Kenny ne serait pas un putain de bouche-trou. Kenny méritait mieux.

Cartman se dit que ça faisait tapette de se dire ça, mais personne ne l'entendait.

Il remercia Tucker sans sincérité en enfouissant ses billets dans sa poche.

Il sortit.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé venir chez les McCormick. Chaque fois qu'il y allait, c'était pas obligation, et ça le mettait en rogne pour le reste de la semaine.

Il enjamba le rail de chemin de fer et toqua.

C'est Kenny qui lui ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cartman entra sans un mot et se dirigea dans la chambre du blond, s'allongeant sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Kenny le suivit et s'assit en tailleur au bout du lit.

C'est Cartman qui brisa le silence.

« - Tweek a cassé avec Craig, mais Craig n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre et il va sûrement essayer de le récupérer, ou alors tu ne sera que sa deuxième option, et il te larguera sans remord quand il s'en rendra compte. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le plus dur est fait. Tweek est devenu fou et Craig va être aux premières loges pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne me manque plus qu'à persuader Colin d'être au rendez-vous pour se faire casser la gueule.

Il faut que tu sois, toi aussi, à la sortie du lycée à 17h demain. Quand Craig verra ce qu'est devenu Tweek, il sera brisé. Je veux que tu sois là pour ramasser les morceaux. S'il t'associe à une sensation de réconfort et d'anti-dépresseur, il te considérera comme irremplaçable. Et alors la partie est gagnée.

\- Tu as toujours considéré les gens comme des pions, pas vrai Cartman ?

\- La vie est un échiquier, Kenny. Il y a les pions qu'on manipule, comme Craig, les fous qu'on utilise, comme Tweek, et les rois qui pensent tout contrôler, mais finissent pas se faire bouffer. Comme Colin.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, nous, dans cette partie ?

\- Tu es la reine, Princesse Kenny. (il sourit), Tu es la reine qui se déplace selon moi et qui va finir par obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Moi, je ne suis pas sur l'échiquier. Je suis le joueur qui déplace les pions.

\- Et contre qui tu joue ?

Cartman réfléchit.

\- Je joue contre le hasard. Il est bien plus fort que moi et c'est lui qui décide de la fin de la partie. S'il veut que je gagne, il jouera en ma faveur pour que je puisse aligner mes pions selon ma stratégie. S'il veut gagner, rien ne l'en empêchera. J'essaye de ne rien laisser au hasard dans mes plans, mais il y a des milliers de facteurs qui peuvent me faire échouer contre lesquels je ne peux rien.

Kenny hocha la tête, pensif. Il avait parié sur Cartman, mais on dit que le hasard fait bien les choses.

* * *

 **Distribution de jus d'ananas pour mes reviewers, je vous aime.**

 **Si vous aimez pas le jus d'ananas, allez demander à Stan du Jack Daniel. je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Wendy.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Baltringue

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 13

* * *

Cartman sentait le dénouement arriver. Il sortit de chez Kenny par la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses parents se disputaient dans le salon et il voulait éviter de recevoir une bouteille en verre dans la gueule.

Après une légère hésitation, il se retourna, et regarda Kenny qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus.

«- Si un jour t'as besoin que je règle tes problèmes... familiaux, tu m'appelle.

Il s'en alla en finissant d'enjamber le cadre de la vitre cassée (qui n'avait pas été réparée depuis que Craig y avait lancé une pierre). Kenny s'approcha en vitesse du bord de la fenêtre.

\- Attend, Cartman !

Cartman se retourna, surpris, et avança de deux pas vers le blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Heu... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Cartman s'avança encore dans la neige, jusqu'à être pile en face de Kenny.

\- Tu insinue que je t'aide parce que j'ai une idée derrière la tête Kennyy ? (il dit ça avec une pointe de colère, masquée derrière un faux amusement) Tu insinue que je suis incapable de faire quelque chose si ce n'est pas pour moi-même ? Que je me sers de toi pour régler une affaire qui me concerne ?

\- Pas forcément..., bafouilla Kenny, je... c'est à dire qu'en fait... tu déteste tout le monde alors je vois pas pourquoi...

Cartman calma sa fureur naissante et le coupa :

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Kenny. ...A vrai dire tu es une des... la seule personne de tout South Park que je ne déteste pas. J'ai beau chercher hun, je trouve personne d'autre. Il y avait bien Chef mais il est crevé. A la limite Randy, mais on s'en balek de lui.

Kenneth resta bouche-bée devant la déclaration. Cartman qui vous dit qu'il ne vous déteste pas, c'est comme un million de Tammy qui vous disent qu'elles vous aime. Ça a une valeur incroyable. Kenny fut si touché qu'il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il regarda Cartman en attendant qu'il se moque de sa fragilité.

Mais les yeux bruns irisés étaient eux aussi remplis de larmes. Cartman les baissa, honteux de montrer une telle faiblesse.

Kenny ne réfléchit pas plus et passa son buste à travers le grand trou de la fenêtre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit Cartman avoir un moment de recul, frissonner, puis le serrer à son tour.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Cartman», souffla le blond.

Les deux pleurèrent en silence, l'un contre l'autre.

Cartman pleurait parce qu'il avait toujours cru que personne ne l'aimait.

* * *

Colin était assis avec ses deux amis sur un muret près du cinéma. Ils fumaient en se racontant des conneries et en gueulant «pédé !» à chaque mec qui passait.

Ils plissèrent les yeux en même temps en voyant une silhouette arriver vers eux.

Cartman essuyait encore ses larmes en marchant.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Colin le provoqua sans insulte, il avait peur de Cartman. Tout le monde avait peur de lui.

Cartman les toisa du regard, chacun leur tour, hautain.

\- Vous savez qui est Tweek ? Le petit blond tremblant que vous avez défoncé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ouais, ouais, on vois. La dernière fois, il m'a mis un coup de genoux dans les burnes l'enculé, se remémora Colin en grimaçant.

Cartman se dit que le hasard avait l'air d'être en sa faveur.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas... te venger ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais on avait déjà un peu arrêter de l'emmerder depuis que Tucker le suite partout. Quand il m'a mis un coup c'est qu'on était entrain de tabasser Kenny.

Cartman eut soudain envie de lui mettre son poing dans son gros nez. Il respira longuement pour se calmer.

\- Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez peur de cette baltringue de Craig ?

\- Peur, non. Mais quand il s'agit de Tweek, c'est-à-dire qu'il frappe fort, l'enculé, répondit Steve en soulevant une mèche de cheveux noirs pour lui montrer une coupure à l'arcade. Il prend beaucoup plus cher que nous, mais ça fait mal quand même. Pourquoi repartir avec des traces de coups alors qu'on peut simplement aller frapper ceux de la classe des surdoués ?

Cartman haussa les épaules.

\- Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?, dit Colin.

\- Ça peut bien me foutre que j'ai une dette envers Tucker. Il faut que je lui rende un coup. (il dévoila son poignet entaillé), il m'a mis un coup de ciseaux parce que j'ai poussé Tweek dans les escaliers. Je ne peux pas me venger par la violence, il est plus fort que moi. Et j'étais sûr que vous ne voudriez pas l'attaquer directement. Du coup j'ai réfléchit. On s'attaque à Tweek. Craig sera dévasté et rongé de remords si il n'est pas là pour le protéger. Je m'occuperait de le distraire pendant que Tweek sortira du lycée, à 17h. Vous aurez votre vengeance envers Tweek, et moi envers Craig.

Les trois se regardèrent, délibérant du regard. Colin prit la parole.

\- Ça marche. Mais si tu nous fais un coup de pute, tu prend cher.»

Colin savait bien qu'il n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à Eric Cartman, mais il voulait quand même garder un semblant de fierté.

Cartman lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, et il sourit en se retirant.

Tout était en place.

* * *

Il retourna chez lui et apporta un plateau repas à Tweek dans sa cave.

«- Comment va mon ami ?

Tweek, sans répondre, se jeta sur la bouffe en tremblant. Son manque de café lui tordait désormais les entrailles et il était plus stressé que jamais. Mais désormais il s'en foutait, puisque seule la vengeance de ces années de souffrance lui importait et obsédait son esprit.

Cartman lui expliqua qu'il avait préparé le terrain. Il lui dit qu'il le libérait maintenant, qu'il rentrait chez lui sans rien dire à ses parents. Le lendemain il se rendait au lycée, ne parlait à personne et surtout pas à Craig. Si Craig lui parlait, surtout l'ignorer. Il lui dit que Craig allait essayer de redevenir ami avec lui, mais qu'il ne devait pas céder sinon Craig allait encore souffrir à cause de lui.

Tweek enregistrait chaque mot, chaque syllabe résonnait dans sa tête.

 _«va encore souffrir à cause de toi...»_

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il écouterait Cartman. « _Si Craig te parle, surtout tu l'ignores.»_

Cartman ajouta qu'à la dernière sonnerie, à la fin de la journée, Tweek devrait se rendre devant le lycée. Là il verrait Colin, Steve et Jérôme. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut.

Les yeux de Tweek brillaient.

* * *

\- Le lendemain -

Craig Tucker retenait ses larmes. Il avait réussi à s'excuser devant Tweek, il avait rejeté toute fierté, il avait avoué qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Qu'il l'aimait, bordel de merde, qu'il l'aimait tellement. Mais qu'il était prêt à accepter de n'être rien de plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il avait dit qu'ils seraient les meilleurs amis du monde, plus jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il avait dit qu'il serait son grand frère.

Il avait même répété ces paroles toute la matinée, puis tout l'après-midi. Tweek ne lui avait jamais répondu. Tweek l'ignorait royalement.

Craig Tucker ne retenait plus ses larmes, il pleurait, en silence, à s'en noyer, tirant sur son bonnet péruvien pour se cacher. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les remarques dégueulasses de sa prof de maths.

Pourquoi n'avait-il plus le droit de se noyer dans les yeux de Tweek ?

\- Tucker ?

Silence. Silence dans toute la classe.

\- Tucker enlève ton bonnet.

C'était stupide. Il faisait tellement froid à South Park que tout le monde gardait toujours bonnet, gants et veste en classe. Cette salope avait vu qu'il pleurait.

Craig tira d'un coup sec sur le pompon de son bonnet péruvien, exposant ses cheveux noirs, aux reflets bleus métalliques comme le plumage d'un corbeau.

Ses yeux habituellement noirs et froids étaient trempés et il avait un regard de chien battu, des larmes avaient laissé de longues traces rouges dans leur sillage, striant ses joues. Il fit une moue boudeuse et détailla chacun des visages tournés vers lui, tous se moquaient en silence ou étaient trop sous le choc pour y penser. Certains le regardaient avec pitié.

Craig détestait être sujet à la pitié des gens. Il leur lança un regard noir à tous, fit tomber sa tête sur la table, le front contre le bois gelé, attendant que le cours reprenne pour la relever.

C'était évidemment trop demander.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Craig ? Tu veux en parler ?, minauda la salope aux cheveux rouges d'une voix mielleuse.

Aucune réponse.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Tweek ?, elle jubilait, visiblement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Tweek, Craig, Cartman, Kenny et Butters.

Craig restait la tête sur la table. Kenny le regardait, contrarié. Butters se rongeait les ongles en demandant à tout le monde pourquoi Craig était triste.

Tout le monde attendait une remarque de Cartman mais celui-ci serrait la main de Kenny, à côté de lui, sous la table. Pour rester discret. Fallait pas que quelqu'un le voit.

Kenny aurait bientôt Tucker. Cartman était heureux d'avoir, pour la première fois, fait quelque chose sans attendre d'intérêt derrière.

Il aura pour seule récompense l'amitié de McCormick.

C'était moins bien que l'argent. Mais c'était mieux qu'obtenir une vengeance, ou répondre à la haine.

Cupidon Eric était décidément le meilleur.

Tweek avait vu Craig pleurer et avait entendu les questions de la prof. Il attendit que tout le monde se taise et arrête de rire, et sans laisser le temps à l'autre conne d'en rajouter une couche, ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix forte :

 _«De reproche en reproche J'ai pétrifié les jours_

 _Et puis de proche en proche J'ai détruit tout amour…»_

* * *

 **Chapitre court mais vous allez pas vous plaindre vu l'allure où je les poste hun. J'en dors pas de la nuit à vrai dire. x)**

 **Non, Cartman n'est pas amoureux de Kenny. Il est troublé parce que c'est la première fois qu'il aime quelqu'un, même si ça reste de l'amitié.**

 **Même si en vrai, dans la série, je jurerait qu'il adore Kyle (je sais pas si il l'aime, mais bon, il est quand même allé jusqu'à San Francisco pour lui sauver la vie. Oui, c'était pour pouvoir continuer à se foutre de sa gueule, mais ça n'empêche qu'il voulait que Kyle reste avec lui). o/**

 **En tout cas j'ai fait l'impasse sur cette amitié là, pour simplifier dans la fic. Elle est centrée Tucker, ne l'oublions pas.**

 **Ma prochaine fic sera un Kyman, d'ailleurs.**


	15. Chapter 14 - L'orage gronde

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 14

* * *

La cloche sonna alors que tout le monde regardait Tweek, ne sachant comme réagir.

Cartman avait souri, sans lâcher la main chaude de Kenny de ses doigts froids.

Craig n'avait pas bougé son front de la table mais s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la cuisse. Pourquoi Tweek faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi détruisait-t-il tout amour ?

Sous les commandements de Cartman, comme un robot qu'on aurait programmé, Tweek Tweak se dirigea sur le devant du lycée, cherchant Colin. Celui-ci se trouvait près d'un pin, avec Jérôme et Steve.

Craig se rappela soudain que Tweek était censé se faire attaquer à 17h, et il sortit de la salle puis du lycée, cherchant le blond.

C'est pas parce que le Tweek lui faisait la gueule qu'il allait le laisser se faire étaler la gueule sur le parking.

Il aperçut Kenny qui le suivait de loin.

Tweek se tenait devant les trois autres, debout, les poings serrés, les cheveux secoués par le vent.

Colin ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le petit caféinomane vienne lui-même se faire tabasser, mais c'était tant mieux, Cartman leur avait facilité la tâche. Selon le plan, il était en train de retenir Tucker dans le lycée.

Mais Cartman avait son propre plan, et il observait la scène attentivement, caché derrière un buisson enneigé.

Il voyait chacun de ses pions se placer pour affronter ceux du hasard.

Colin fit un signe de tête à Steve, qui s'approcha de Tweek, le prit par le col et le tira sur le parking, suivit par Jérôme et Colin, Cartman qui changea de buisson, Craig qui les regardait à quelques mètres et attendait le bon moment pour attaquer et Kenny qui frissonnait en appréhendant la suite des événements.

Tweek sentit toute sa fureur se libérer d'un coup en voyant le sourire moqueur de Jérôme qui s'approchait de lui.

La boule noire de son esprit refit surface. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, ses tremblements étaient causés par la rage. Des sueurs froides lui mouillaient la nuque.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, désormais. Plus sombres qu'une nuit au pôle Nord.

 _«De pleurs en espérances J'ai conjuré le sort_

 _De regrets en souffrances J'ai torturé mon corps»_

De lourds nuages gris emplirent le ciel, comme en prévision du futur.

Il se jeta sur Jérôme.

Tweek était devenu un fou de violence et de vengeance. Dans son esprit défilaient tous les souvenirs des moqueries qu'il avait subis, des coups qu'il avait pris. Il lui mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire en pensant à la fois où Kevin la lui avait cassé. Il lui lui fit une clé de bras en pensant à la fois où l'un des gothiques l'avait mis à terre comme ça. Jérôme était par terre, protégeant de ses bras les coups qui pleuvaient. Tweek était beaucoup moins fort que lui, mais Tweek était fou.

Il l'atteint au visage, faisant couler le sang de son nez, il le frappa dans le torse, puis dans la gorge, lui faisant cracher du sang. Jérôme rendait quelques coups mais était plus sur la défensive. La surprise l'avait perdu. Colin et Steve se dirent, passé le choc, qu'il vaudrait mieux aller l'aider.

Ils se précipitèrent sur Tweek pour tenter de le tirer en arrière, mais celui-ci se retourna. Il mis un coup de pied dans la face de Steve qui tomba à terre en se tenant le nez. Tweek lui écrasa la tête à plusieurs reprises avec son pied, l'enfonçant dans la terre.

Colin retroussa ses manches. Tweek releva la tête. Ils se fixèrent avec une haine folle.

Colin serra son poing et mit une droite au blond, qui vacilla un moment, mais lui rendit. Il lui ajouta un coup dans les burnes et Colin l'insulta en reculant sous la douleur.

Tweek s'approcha de lui pour le frapper à nouveau mais il se déroba et ramassa ses deux potes en vitesse pour les traîner plus loin de ce malade mental.

Tweek resta planté là, debout, reprenant sa respiration, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer les traînées de sang, le sien et celui des trois autres, de son visage.

 _«Las…»_

Craig n'arrivait plus à penser. Il avait vu la lueur de folie pure dans les yeux charbonneux de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait suivi la scène en peinant à respirer.

Tweek était brisé, jusqu'à un point de non-retour. Il avait dépassé des limites qu'il n'imaginait même pas approcher il y a quelques jours.

Lui qui était tellement passif, fragile. Lui qui prenait les coups et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Tweek était devenu un monstre.

Tweek n'avait plus besoin de Craig.

Craig ne serait plus jamais son grand frère protecteur, il ne pourrait plus l'approcher.

Il s'approcha quand même, comme fasciné par la transformation du blond.

Tweek le vit. Ses yeux revinrent à leur couleur doré l'espace d'un instant, du moins Craig aurait juré l'avoir vu. Mais les pépites d'or reprirent leur teinte nuit noire et le toisèrent méchamment.

Tweek considérait que Craig appartenait au passé, à sa vie de faible. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il se démerderait tout seul.

Les yeux noirs et froids de Craig se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

Tweek respirait calmement maintenant, à un rythme régulier. Il plissa un peu les yeux en se demandant pourquoi au diable le brun en face de lui pleurait.

Merde, il devrait être heureux pour lui. Il avait dépassé sa condition de victime, il n'avait plus besoin de personne. Il serait tout seul, désormais.

Craig le savait, il pleurait parce qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu. Tweek était devenu un psychopathe sans remord et pensait que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

«God damnit.», souffla le péruvien.

Tweek répondit tout de suite après.

 _«De nuage en nuage J'ai construit ma maison_

 _Et d'un seul coup d'orage…»_

Et il s'en alla. L'orage gronda au loin.

* * *

Craig se lassa tomber dans la neige, ses larmes se figeant en glace dans l'air gelé. Il baissa un peu plus son bonnet péruvien sur sa tête, comme pour se cacher du regard des autres.

Parce que pratiquement tout le lycée le regardait de loin. Les premiers arrivés avaient gueulés aux autres que Tweek était devenu fou et frappait la bande à Colin comme un dégénéré.

Craig sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Kenny s'assit à ses côtés. Le blond se sentait horriblement responsable du malheur du péruvien. C'est lui qui avait indirectement demandé à Cartman de s'en mêlé, après tout. Il se dit qu'il était un vrai enculé.

Il ne regrettait pas pour autant, en fait. C'était bizarre comme sensation.

Kenny se pencha vers Craig pour le prendre avec précaution dans ses bras. Craig se laissa faire sans répondre au geste, mais en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, pleurant de plus belle.

Tucker se dit que c'était dégueulasse de se faire réconforter à propos du gars qu'on aime, par un autre gars qui vous aime.

Il eut soudain un élan de pitié pour Kenny, qui était resté tout seul sans se plaindre pendant toute cette histoire. Il avait décroché le pire rôle.

Évidemment Tucker ne savait pas que c'était à cause de lui que Tweek était devenu fou. Si Cartman ne s'en était pas mêlé, Tweek aurait sûrement refoulé ses envies de meurtre et son besoin de changer de personnalité pour rester ami avec Craig.

Kenny refoula ses larmes. Il avait ce qu'il voulait maintenant, pourquoi pleurerait-t-il ?

Eric Cartman observait le spectacle en souriant. Il était sûrement le seul à être heureux à ce moment. Il était fier d'avoir réussit son plan et d'assister à la réalisation de son objectif. Il était fier d'avoir rendu service à son ami.

Il avait encore une fois gagné la partie, mouvant ses pions avec adresse.

Le hasard l'avait laissé faire. La reine Kenny profiterait de cette victoire.

Les pions étaient manipulés, les fous utilisés et les rois tombés au combat.

Kenny finit par détacher ses bras de Craig et se releva. Il tendit sa main au péruvien qui la prit pour se relever.

McCormick se dit que maintenant que c'était fait, autant profiter. Il entraîna Tucker sur le chemin qui menait dans la partie délabrée de la ville, Craig le suivant sans réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Kenny chantait du bout des lèvres :

 _«Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted, in one moment, would you capture it, or just let it slip ?»_

Kenny n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Craig se rendit compte qu'il traversait le rail de chemin de fer, et eut un mouvement de recul, s'arrêtant. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il allait chez Kenny. Il ne voulait encore se servir du blond comme d'une deuxième option.

Mais... il pourrait s'en servir maintenant que la première option était complètement foutue, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il se remette avec cette dernière. Non ?

Il était confus. Il se dit que Kenny avait été le premier -et le seul- à venir le voir pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que tous les autres se foutaient de sa gueule devant le lycée.

Il serait bien s'il sortait avec Kenneth. Ce mec était adorable, il pourrait compter sur lui. En plus il était déjà tombé amoureux de lui par le passé, c'est possible que ses sentiments refassent surface.

Il avait encore l'image de Tweek et ses yeux noirs et plissés dans la tête. Il essayerait d'oublier, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça. Il avait déjà douloureusement oublié Kenny, quand il pensait que le blond n'aimait que les boobs.

On croit toujours sur le moment que ça ne passera jamais, mais le temps est le meilleur ami de toutes les blessures.

Il se tourna vers Kenny et l'embrassa avec toute la détresse qu'il ressentait et la douceur que le blond méritait.

Cartman avait encore une fois eu raison.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre très court mais je fais ce que je veux, je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison.**

 **Hum pour ceux qui comprennent pas la phrase en Anglais, on s'en fout c'est pas important. C'est Lose Yourself d'Eminem.**

 **On peut croire que Craig embrasse un peu vite Kenny, genre il s'en remet rapidement de son chagrin tellement horrible. Mais c'est déjà suffisamment dramatique comme ça, un peu d'amour mignon s'il vous plaît.**

 **Et puis j'aimerai vous y voir vous, si vous aviez un blond aux yeux bleus ultra sexy devant vous, amoureux de vous, vous feriez pareil. C'est pas la peine de juger Craig.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Échec et mat

Tucker's Torments

Chapitre 15

* * *

Tweek rentra chez lui en passant par la mare de Stark. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais il faisait sombre, l'orage au dessus de sa tête grondait plus que jamais. Il comptait le temps qui passait entre les éclairs et le bruit du tonnerre, il n'arrivait jamais à plus de deux secondes.

A sa droite, à quelques mètres seulement, un pin se prit la foudre.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il y a quelques jours seulement il se serait enterré sous la neige en tremblant. Tweek se dit que c'est plutôt l'orage qui devrait avoir peur de lui. Il ria doucement à cette pensée.

Il était heureux, il se sentait complètement vide. C'était une sensation... enivrante.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une chose : du café.

Son corps empli par les frissons violents de l'adrénaline, comme drogué à la morphine, sembla se rappeler de son manque et il fut à nouveau secoué de spasmes.

Il se mit à courir, coursé par les éclairs. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui à la volée.

Ses parents étaient dans le canapé, regardaient un documentaire d'après la voix morose qui s'échappait du poste de télévision.

Il tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée, et observèrent leur fils. Ses cheveux blonds pâles lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, lissés et plaqués sur sa nuque par la pluie. Ses yeux noirs, plissés, explosés et cernés par le manque de sommeil, semblaient irréels. Ses vêtements étaient collés à son corps maigre, dévoilant ses côtes.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plus de quatre jours.

«- Bonjour mon chéri.

…

Avaient-ils au moins remarqué son absence ?

Tweek sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se fit un café, regardant le liquide noir couler dans la cafetière avec fascination, obsession.

Il la prit ensuite et but directement, la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans sa trachée étant largement compensée par le bien-être qu'il ressentit en goûtant à nouveau à cette saveur qu'il adulait.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il monta dans sa chambre avec sa cafetière et observa la ville depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La maison des McCormick était allumée.

* * *

Kenny poussa Craig dans sa chambre en l'embrassant sauvagement et claqua la porte brutalement avec son pied, signifiant bien aux autres occupants qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.

C'était une sorte de code, quand Kenny claquait la porte, on entrait pas. Sous peine d'assister à un spectacle qui pourrait nous donner envie de nous laver les yeux à l'acide. Sa mère, son père, Kevin et même Karen l'ont déjà vécu et pourront le confirmer.

Le problème avec Kenneth, c'était que quand il était question de sexe, toutes ses valeurs, sa bonté naturelle et son écoute des autres étaient expulsés au Pérou et il devenait complètement fou.

Craig vit dans ses yeux la même lueur de folie que celle dans les yeux de Tweek tout à l'heure. Ben merde. C'était à croire que tous ceux qu'il approchait devenaient tarés.

Mais il avait déjà couché avec Kenny et il était déjà fou cette nuit là, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de redevenir adorable après.

Le problème actuel, c'était pas ça. Le problème actuel, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec McCormick maintenant.

Il était d'accord jusque là, pour les bisous et les câlins, mais Tweek l'obsédait et tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était dormir pendant trois semaines d'affilé, en baignant dans son désespoir lors de ses réveils.

Il avait embrassé Kenny dans la magie du moment, pour lui montrer qu'il voulait bien ressortir avec lui. Mais qu'il voulait bien ressortir avec lui après avoir eu le temps de «faire son deuil» pour Tweek.

Là ça allait beaucoup trop vite, trop fort, il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Kenny en pensant à Tweek, ça serait malsain.

Apparemment McCormick s'en branlait d'à qui il pensait puisqu'il le poussait désormais sur son lit défait, l'allongeant sur le dos et se mettant à califourchon sur son ventre.

Craig tenta de se relever en s'accrochant aux épaules de Kenny, mais celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et tomba en avant sur la tête du brun

Il se redressa en explosant de son rire enfantin, et replaça le bonnet péruvien sur la tête de Tucker.

Il observa un instant sa proie, se délectant du spectacle, et courba le dos pour embrasser chastement Craig sur ses lèvres charnues, encadrant sa tête de ses mèches blondes.

Craig se fit violence pour ne pas céder et repoussa brusquement Kenny qui tomba encore, cette fois en arrière. Le blond se cogna la tête contre le bois du lit et roula sur le côté pour tomber par terre.

Tucker reprit ses esprits et s'inquiéta subitement.

Il se pencha vers Kenny, et celui-ci lui sauta dessus à nouveau en riant et l'embrassant. Mais quel fils de pute.

McCormick passa ses mains brûlantes sous le sweat bleu de Craig, et l'embrassa dans le cou pour qu'il penche la tête en arrière.

Craig gémit quand Kenny le mordit, et s'en gifla intérieurement. C'était le genre de truc qui excitait cet enfoiré de blond comme c'était pas possible.

«- Kenny putain, attend !

Kenny lui enleva son sweat et contempla son torse pâle avec un sourire en coin. Il passa sa main dessus et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, laissant des frissons à Craig qui ressentait des sortes de brûlures, des brûlures enivrantes.

Il arrêta un moment de se débattre et laissa le blond continuer, son esprit embrumé.

Il vit vaguement Kenny enlever lui aussi son sweat et son jean avec.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Kenny lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et gueula, tout en continuant à embrasser le torse de Craig :

\- Putain de bordel de merde, j'avais claqué la porte.

Craig se figea. Tweek se tenait dans l'encadrement, les cheveux lisses et plein de flotte, les yeux fous. Kenny suivit le regard du péruvien et se retourna pour faire un bond de deux mètres en arrière à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Tweek faisait vraiment peur.

Tweek se demanda un instant ce qu'au diable foutait Kenny en caleçon à califourchon sur Craig torse nu. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Quand il trouva la solution du problème, un autre s'en posa.

Comment devait-t-il réagir ?

Première solution : l'ignorance. Il a rejeté Craig violemment pour arrêter qu'il souffre à cause de lui et parce qu'il le considère comme son frère. Soit. Le péruvien est donc libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaît, et même de se remettre avec Kenny s'il en a envie.

M'enfin merde quoi. Il était censé être amoureux de lui, ça devient vexant.

Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième solution : le frapper. Le frapper pour qu'il comprenne que même s'il a laissé passer sa chance, c'est dégueulasse de passer à quelqu'un d'autre en vingt minutes, surtout si ce quelqu'un d'autre est le gars avec qui on avait déjà couché quand on s'était pris un vent de la part du premier. Le frapper aussi parce qu'il tremble de colère.

Même si il le veut comme un frère, il le veut rien qu'à lui, merde.

Il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il a faîte auparavant, en rejetant Craig quand il voulait s'approcher de lui. Il se rendit compte que tant pis si Craig se prenait des coups à cause de lui, et puis il pouvait se défendre maintenant.

Une idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Cartman l'avait manipulé ? On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas écouter Cartman, mais quel enfoiré de fils de pute.

Il l'avait fait devenir fou à cause du manque de café, il l'avait persuadé que Craig serait mieux sans lui. Apparemment oui, il avait l'air de bien se porter. Mais ce que Tweek voulait avant tout, c'était arrêter d'être une victime. Dans cette histoire, c'était lui la plus grande victime.

Il adressa une prière silencieuse pour remercier le Dieu du café de l'avoir sorti de cette manipulation.

Il se rua sur Craig Tucker avec un hurlement de rage. Kenny se barra sur le côté en observant la scène, ignorant sa libido qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Tweek donnait des coups de poings rageurs dans la gorge de Craig qui tentait d'esquiver et de contrer mais qui en prenait quelques uns et s'étouffait. Craig aurait pu sans mal le frapper au visage mais plutôt crever.

Kenny arriva derrière Tweek et le tira en arrière, le blond continuant à donner des coups dans le vide, les yeux fermés.

Il se calma au bout d'un long moment et Kenny le fit s'asseoir entre lui et Craig sur le lit.

«- La maîtresse rencontre l'épouse.

Lâcha Kenny avait un air puérile et se retenant de rire. Il reprit un air sérieux quand Craig lui mis une baffe derrière la tête en le fixant d'un regard désabusé.

McCormick fit une moue boudeuse, en se disant qu'il voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête, à la manière de Cartman, attendant la suite des évènements.

Le péruvien prit la parole.

«- Bon... Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tweek ?

\- Je suis... je suis venu parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à... à ce que je trouverai ici.

\- Et ce sentiment était fondé ?

Tweek ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête et le fixa comme s'il était complètement con.

\- Bon, reprit Craig, écoute Tweek. Je crois t'avoir fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises que je voulais bien que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Tu n'en avais apparemment rien à branler et tu es même devenu fou à en exploser la gueule de Colin et ses deux bouffons comme ça. Je vais pas accepter de faire chaque fois un effort pour essayer de te récupérer si tu replonge dans ton rôle de psychopathe solitaire chaque fois. Et puis si je veux coucher avec Kenny, je le fais. N'oublie pas que ta proposition était de me garder en tant qu'ami seulement. D'autant plus que je ne voulais même pas coucher avec lui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide en tournant la tête vers Kenny qui fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

\- Je suis pas un psychopathe, Craig. Cartman m'a manipulé en m'enfermant dans sa cave et en me privant de café. Il m'a dit que je devais arrêter d'être une victime, il m'a dit que je devait me séparer de toi parce que tu avais mal à cause de moi. Mais maintenant je suis plus fort, je peux me défendre. Tu peux redevenir mon grand frère.

Craig réfléchit. C'est ce qu'il voulait, ce serait con de laisser passer ça pour sa putain de fierté qui lui hurlait de «ne pas accepter, merde, il a eu sa chance». Il avait eu sa chance oui, il l'avait ignoré. Mais ce que Cartman pouvait faire naître dans l'esprit des gens, surtout dans un esprit tourmenté et parano comme celui de Tweek, était inimaginable.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre dans l'affaire, ce bâtard là ?

\- Je veux bien redevenir ton grand frère, Tweek. Mais n'écoute plus jamais Cartman.

Tweek se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement. Ses yeux étaient redevenus des pépites d'or.

Kenny n'en pouvait plus.

\- Il faut que je vous dise un truc. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui est en quelque sorte demandé à Cartman de faire ça.

Tucker le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais t'avoir pour moi tout seul et je croyais que tu sortais encore avec Tweek à ce moment là.

\- Demander l'aide de Cartman ? Mais Cartman aurait pu tuer Tweek !

Craig se leva et serra le poing avec colère.

\- Je... je savais mais...

\- Tu es venu me réconforter après la bagarre alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était de ta faute ? Moi qui avait pitié de toi !

\- Tweek avait déjà rompu avant, il était déjà devenu fou.

\- Mais ferme ta gueule, il voulait juste qu'on redevienne meilleurs amis, tu as failli tout gâcher pour que je tombe dans tes bras de désespoir.

Craig était littéralement dégoûté.

\- C'est Cartman, j'ai rien fait.

\- Tout es de ta faute et tu le sais. Tu me dégoûte. Moi qui te prenait pour un ange.

Les yeux océans de Kenny étaient maintenant emplis d'eau salée.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis plus heureux avec Tweek et tu as quand même fait ça. Même si on avait déjà cassé ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait toi. Tu te rends compte à quel point Cartman l'a brisé ?

Il prit Tweek dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux en pleurant.

\- Nan mais je vais bien hun, protesta le caféinomane sans pour autant se détacher de la chaleur du torse -toujours nu- de Craig.

Craig se leva.

\- On aurait pu sortir ensemble, je t'aurais eu comme mec et Tweek comme meilleur ami. Il ne fallait pas demander l'aide de Cartman.

Craig sortit par la fenêtre brisée en tirant Tweek par la manche. Il marcha dans la neige.

\- Attend Craig, je regrette tellement, sois pas fâché contre moi, je t'aime plus que tout, j'en avais juste marre d'être la victime de l'histoire. Laisse-moi une chance, t'en as donné plein à Tweek.

\- C'est parce que Tweek je l'aime.

\- Mais...

Les deux océans remplis de larmes fixaient avec désespoir les yeux noirs de glace.

Le hasard avait fini par battre Cartman, les rois étaient tombés, la reine était brisée. Le fou utilisé et le pion manipulé avaient fait échec et mat et mis fin à la partie.

Kenny baissa la tête pour regarder la neige grise sur le trottoir à ses pieds.

Même la neige de South Park n'est pas aussi froide que le regard de Craig Tucker.

* * *

 **C'est la fin. J'suis désolée. C'est nul mais merde.**

 **J'en ai marre de cette fic et j'ai galéré sur ce chapitre. Du coup je coupe ici.**

 **Je t'aime Kenny, dans une prochaine fic tu seras le plus heureux t'en fais pas 3**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis, j'étais tellement passionnée par cette histoire que je dormais même plus et je passais mes journées à écrire. C'était super, y a rien de plus génial que de passer des journées entières à faire quelque chose par passion.**

 **La prochaine fic est un Kyman comme je l'avais dit, et je prépare un two-shot sur un Crenny aussi.**

 **En attendant je vous tire ma révérence, on se revoit bientôt ~**


End file.
